<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In The Same Space by slof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022796">Lost In The Same Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof'>slof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please that concept is so cute, Royalty, Tags Are Hard, Tomas teaching Inunaki English, War, tomashion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Empire banned from speaking another language that's not Japanese, the Prince happens to stumble across a book he can't read due to the foreign language. Lucky for him, he finds someone in the Kingdom he lives in willing to teach him the language in secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A lost book found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inunaki Shion, with pure hatred for his mother in the back of his head, discovers something forbidden by her ruling. So what is he going to do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 will be the only chapter with a summary for it because summaries are hard. If you're a writer too, you understand.</p>
<p>THIS FIC DOES HAVE SIDE SHIPS OFC. If you've ever read my writing, you know that I can't help but feed the other ships in my work. Sakusatsu and tanakiyo are probably the most mentioned side ships of this fic, though there are also some side hints of osasuna and matsuhana in it as well!! Since tomashion has hardly any popularity, I wanted to put a prime focus on them, so there's not nearly as much focus on side ships in this centric fic as I typically put in other single-ship centric fics.</p>
<p>Tomashion really fit the royalty AU in my opinion, or at least for the storyline and plot that I had thought out. Also, please be warned that I'm monolingual so I'm sorry if I didn't portray someone trying to learn another language in the best way possible as I have never actually personally tried to do so. (I didn't want to bother any twitter mutuals asking questions either since I'm sure that's probably annoying). When reading, if you're bilingual (or even knowing multiple languages), be sure to let me know if I can do anything to make it more realistic! Or even tell me of some things about learning languages that you know of that I possibly didn't add or think about. I would read an essay in my comments if you explained to me your experience, some difficulties, some things that were easy, or anything at all that you can think of. I know I'll be writing more tomashion in the future so it'd be good to know for any future reference. Also, I just love the idea of Adriah teaching Inunaki English -- or more English since in canon he already knows it. However, at the start of this fic, Inunaki only knows Japanese.</p>
<p>I will shut up in a second. I promise. I just wanted to add that for future reference, though it's not in the first chapter, italics are what's being spoken in English. I'll have a reminder in the notes before every chapter just in case.</p>
<p>Anyway!! I love these idiots from MSBY. Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Empire, which is owned by a single family, is made up of Kingdoms. In these smaller Kingdoms, there are rulers. The largest Kingdom holds the family that owns the entire Empire. Rules, ways of life, the wealthy and upper class typically came from this one powerful family. It was where the largest castle was where the Empire’s King and Queen resided. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King and Queen made the rules, or whoever between the two held the most amount of power. In the case of the Inunaki Empire, it was the Queen. She was rude, cruel, and people were too afraid of her to try and take power over the Empire from her. Very few tried for her throne. Her rules were questionable as much as they were inhumane. Even her husband and son weren’t a fan of the rules, however, she held the crown far above their heads. The only time that the son and the husband held any amount of power was during holdings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>These holdings were basically trials where the King, Queen, and Prince were the judges. If there was a disagreement between the King and Queen, the Prince would break the tie. To people who weren’t big fans of the Queen, they favored this system. The King and the Prince, whose ideas the commoners of the Inunaki Empire typically preferred, were able to work together to shut down any harsh punishments or results that the Queen enforced or gave out. It was kind of ironic how much the Prince was against her ideas considering she wanted to have him in the first place in order to push her way of things onto him. Though, he ended up despising her. Completely and utterly despised her.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“She is literally the worst,” the Prince groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was the trial ‘bout?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“English.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Gain?” The Prince’s friend, probably his best friend, groaned as he tilted his head back. As the Prince looked at his friend, he pulled his legs up on the desk and crossed them. Leaning his elbows in the crease of his legs, he let out a sigh. “What’s her problem with English anyway, Shion?” His friend asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion shrugged. “I’m not even sure.” The Prince dropped the pen he had in his hands. He had been studying at his desk as his friend took a seat on the large chest that sat at the end of his bed. “She’s crazy, I just think. Even when I was a kid, just the thought of bringing up wanting to learn other languages set her off the edge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm,” his friend hummed. “So what was the holdin’ ‘bout this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone was caught speaking English.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion nodded. “Yeah, and she wanted them killed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Killed?” His friend fell back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, arms sprawled out. “Crazy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Shion stared down at the book sitting on his desk. Boring, boring words. “I know. Thankfully my dad agreed. We decided on just an exile.” Shion’s face fell. “Still bad but better than death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer mom is a bitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion sighed. “I know, Atsumu.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Usually, Shion wasn’t allowed to have friends. The Queen believed that no one could be in close relations with her or any of her family due to her hubris. Due to that, Shion grew up in the castle as a lonely, only child; he didn't have any siblings that he could play with. As a result, the Prince had hidden friendships among the castle, like the Guards and Knights. He was able to make friends with the gardener, Hitoka, and even the kitchen staff, Osamu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion didn’t absolutely hate it since he made good friendships among the people who worked for him. It made him feel guilty as if they were only being his friend simply because he was Prince. Shion had said to them multiple times, 'If you're just being nice to me because I'm Prince then tell me.' They reassured him that it was never the case, and it took him years for him to settle with, 'Okay, maybe they weren't lying and they are my friends.' He was especially sold when he could look in their eyes when he was complaining about his mother and see that same look of hatred for her that he had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only reason why he was able to be friends with Atsumu was the Queen’s undying love toward him. For some reason, Atsumu had a way that he was able to charm the Queen into being friends with Shion. He used his rich family line to get there, no doubt about that, but part of it played into just how Atsumu was. Shion was sure that Atsumu had been through many painful conversations with the Queen pretending that he believed in everything that she was saying, but he did it for Shion.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Atsumu left Shion’s room after their conversation about the exile and the holding. Considering Shion was Prince, Atsumu couldn’t hang around all the time. He always had a curfew. Atsumu wasn’t allowed in the castle after a certain time; Shion wasn’t allowed out of the castle after a certain time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince sat in silence in his room. He kept studying the books he hated to stare at. Shion wished for something other than just the same books filled with fighting techniques and repetitive ‘tips and pointers’. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Shion closed the book and capped his pen. He tossed it down and stood, stretching his arms above his head as he made his way to stand in front of the large mirror in his room. The Prince frowned while he looked at himself. Tousled, light hair. It was white with a tan tint as his mother’s was, but his hair had a small wave that matched his father’s. Unfortunately, for him, they were both pretty short. Shion only stood 174 CM because of it. He was small. Maybe that’s what made him so short-tempered at times. Shion noticed he looked a bit tired, and he yawned before heading off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, due to the Queen’s cruel ruling, the commoner who had been caught speaking English was to be exiled in front of the entire Kingdom. She spoke threatening words as two Knights held the poor man up by the arms in front of the heavily guarded gates. Speaking loudly for everyone to hear, she basically screamed her hate for having this rule broken. She threatened that the next time it was to be spoken, she would not let the punishment just be an exile. The Queen claimed that she had 'gone easy' on this man by simply banishing him from the Empire instead of having his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was complete bullshit. She wanted him killed. The Queen would not have 'taken it easy' if it hadn't been for Shion and his father. She was simply covering for being overpowered in the holding and trying to make herself seem like a threat. Shion felt sick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince stood off by the side. He stared down at his feet, fingers nervously danced in the gold lace of the sleeve of Shion’s Prince uniform he was forced to put on when out in front of the commoners. The heavy feeling of a five-pound weight sat on his head. The weight of the crown. He hated the Prince's crown. Shion hated royalty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright, Prince Inunaki?” A whisper next to him asked. Shion looked up to his left. He left out a small sigh and put his gaze back to his feet. Anything was better than watching the Queen yell in the face of the commoner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you to call me ‘Shion’, Sakusa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I told you: not in the presence of the Queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not listening,” Shion muttered. He lifted his foot and kicked a small rock. The Prince wished he had earplugs, but all he could hear was his mother screaming about how this was her Empire and her rules. It was like listening to one of his scratched records. He had thrown that out a long time ago, so why was he hearing it again? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That may be,” Kiyoomi replied. “Though she holds more power than you do, and she isn’t exactly the kindest or most open-minded person.” Shion was glad he was given a twenty-four-seven guard that wasn’t either head over heels for his mother or just head over heels for her disgusting ideas. Not only that, Kiyoomi was someone who understood how annoying his mother could be whether discussing her ideas or not. He was someone who understood Shion’s want to do something in his control and not under his parents. To Shion, Kiyoomi was the perfect guard; to the Queen, Kiyoomi was the worst thing that would ever happen to her, though it wasn't as if she knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Shion said. “Just reminding you for future reference then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Kiyoomi hummed. “So? Are you alright?” He asked again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Shion replied. “She just makes me sick to my stomach.” He looked over to the Queen by the gates. Shion watched as she grabbed a spear from one of the guards. She raised the butt of it and shoved it into the commoner’s chest, pushing him out past the gates of the Kingdom. He fell with a thud, glossy eyes as he looked back into where he had just been banished. It was clear he was leaving something behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion flinched when he heard a cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cry was from a woman inside. Shion looked over to her. He watched as she kneeled down and sobbed, crying out for the man shoved out. A small child, maybe six, kneeled next to the weeping woman and began to pat her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Momma, it’s okay,” the child muttered. “Daddy will come back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion wanted to scream seeing it play out. The worry from the child; the tears from the mother. A family just had been ripped apart and for what? Just because Shion's mother didn't like something? He was Prince; he was the third most powerful person in the Empire. Shion held so much power, yet he felt powerless. Here he stood, frozen and watching a scene play out as if it had been a dramatic act playing on stage. Though this was different from the plays that the Queen ordered Shion to get ready for when something was performing on a large stage in their honor. This was real; it wasn't just an act that was happening right in front of Shion. This was a real family, and these were real people's feelings being toyed with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching over to the man standing next to him, Shion grabbed Kiyoomi's sleeves of his uniform and dug his fingernails into it. He shut his eyes tight and tilted his head to the ground, turning his head away from the scene playing out in front of him. Not like he would while watching an actual play, unlike his mother who would, Shion couldn't stop the play if he found something wrong with it. This was real. There was no fixing a flaw in the actors; the only character flaw to be fixed was his mother's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prince Inunaki?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” Shion muttered instead. He tugged on Kiyoomi. “Just take me back, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Kiyoomi always understood Shion. He agreed to take the Prince back without a second guess or questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Shion said when reached his bedroom door. Kiyoomi looked at him. “I’m going out tonight.” Shion knew the rules that his mother enforced, especially his curfew since it messed with his freedom. Though that didn’t mean he always followed it. From around thirteen-years-old, Shion found himself sneaking out at night with the help of Kiyoomi and other Knights in the Kingdom that he had befriended. Kiyoomi had a specific, special job that the other Knights didn't have. He would guard the Prince's bedroom door to ensure no one would walk into his room while he was out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need me with you?” Kiyoomi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion shook his head. “No,” he said. “No, just be the guard by my door as usual.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Prince Inunaki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakusa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi sighed. “Of course, Shion.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>That night, Shion got dressed. A comfortable, black shirt with long sleeves and a collar that kept his neck warm while in the cold. He had on the only pair of loose pants he had. The Queen didn't allow baggy clothing as she said it 'wasn't formal or proper for royalty'. The loose pants were something that Atsumu had snuck in for him to wear. He put on a pair of slippers. At least he was allowed to have those. They were red and comfortable, cotton that kept his feet nice and warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion slipped out of his room, almost hitting Kiyoomi with the door. “You’re here already,” he said, surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You asked me to be,” Kiyoomi replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Shion said, a hint of a smile on his face. “I’ll be back in a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Shion said. “I tell you this every time.” Kiyoomi nodded, and with that, the Prince gave Kiyoomi a small wave and headed down the hallway. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Shion had some power in the castle at least. There were meant to be Knights and Guards on every side of the building, however, that wasn't actually the case. It was all because of the young Prince. Most of the Knights that were in the Empire’s castle were King and Prince loyalists, though that was hidden from the Queen’s knowledge. If she were to figure it out, they would surely be replaced. Since they were all on Shion's side that meant they listened to him whenever he asked them for something; with close relationships with them all like Koutarou and Shouyou by the bottom of the stairs and Rintarou guarding the back exit door that few people knew about, Shion could make his way out of the castle past his stupid curfew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due to Shion’s orders, the Guards that resided on the left side of the castle were scarce. There was one exception: far back near a gate at the hedges. It was heavily guarded by a Queen’s loyalist, and even if Shion begged, he would never be able to get the hardhead to move out of the way to let him past, especially in the dead of the night when it was past his curfew. Shion was sure that even if he tried speaking to him, the Guard would send him back and tell the Queen so quickly that Shion's head would spin. So the Prince didn’t bother, and he kept to the area that he cleared out for his own alone time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pathway that Shion would take. During the night, it was too far and too dark for the Guard by the gate to see Shion, so he was safe whenever he went there. Even a lantern couldn’t be seen from the distance between the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince kicked off his shoes on the stone path and stepped onto the lawn. He walked around, feeling the soft grass on the bottom of his feet, between the cracks of his toes. There was a small, stone fountain in the back where he would head. It was gorgeous with stone benches surrounding it. There were well-watered flowers and bushes. The sound of the water made Shion take in a deep breath and relax. Of course, there was a path that led to the fountain, but Shion didn’t take it. He enjoyed the walk through the grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion made his way to the bench and sat down, staring at the water that rained down from the top of the fountain. He loved the smell of the night air; he loved the nearby flowers which scent lingered in the air and moved around when there was a slight gust of wind; he loved looking up and staring at the sky dotted with stars. His hand held onto the bench as he rocked back and forth on it. Head tilted back, he glanced up at the sky he enjoyed so much, especially on nights alone with just him and his thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brush against his fingertips. At first, Shion jumped. He was afraid he had touched a bug or something that was under the bench. The Prince quickly tugged his hand to himself and hugged it. It took him a few moments to pull himself together from the scare. At first, he scolded himself in his head for the way he had reacted. If it had been a bug, that would've been absolutely embarrassing. It was just a bug. He thought back to the touch though. A smooth feeling that did not resemble any bug he had ever touched before. Shion had either discovered a new species or it wasn't what he thought it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion crawled on his knees and looked under the bench. A book. There was a book tucked underneath part of the bench. He pulled it out and sat back down on the stone seat. His hand brushed over the cover, his eyes staring down at it. He opened it up to the first page. A blank page. Shion turned the page again. His jaw almost dropped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't Japanese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How is this here? How am I holding this?’ Shion thought quickly. His mind began to spin, words that were in front of him that he couldn't understand. They were just lines to him. He closed the book and turned it over. More words that he couldn’t read. There were no pictures; the book was plain, boring, and simple at first glance. He opened the back of it and flipped a page or two to be met with words he couldn’t understand. ‘Is this the Commoner’s? I remember someone saying that he was a gardener here. Mother said in the holding that she wanted three people to replace the commoner since she had been so embarrassed over it all. It would make sense if he had hidden a book here.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was Shion’s only theory. So he took the book back to his room for himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince spent the following week looking at the book each night that he had the chance. He would get home from training with the Trainer, take a shower, and then quickly head to his room where he’d look at the book by candlelight late at night. His eyes would skim over the words trying to find something that seemed familiar to him. Nothing ever stood out. It frustrated him a little, but there wasn’t much that Shion could do about it. Obviously, he didn't know anybody who could read the book. He didn't even know what language it was in. That made him even more frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every night, he would close the book with a hard sigh and hide it under his pillow before falling asleep. He dreamt that one day, he’d be able to read the book. Shion had to be superstitious. If he didn’t tell anyone, maybe his dream would eventually come to light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost owner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re serious?” The young blonde asked. She lifted the watering can and fed the flowers that lined outside of the castle windows. Shion didn’t look over at her. Instead, he paid attention to his own watering can. His eyes followed the stream of water that poured from it, hydrating the beautiful green leaves and red flowers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious, Yachi,” Shion replied. He stopped watering the flowers and glanced at her. “A book that’s—“ Shion looked around for anyone nearby. He leaned toward Hitoka a little and lowered his voice. “That’s in another language.” He sighed. “I don’t even know what to do with it. It’s not like I can read it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi Hitoka. A young gardener at the main Kingdom. She was someone that Shion had been friends with for years while being at the castle. Typically, if you worked at the castle and were around Shion’s age or younger like Hitoka was, your family worked there before and you grew up there. It was a line of families that worked for royalty. Hitoka’s family happened to be tied up in that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sixteen, beautiful, and one of Shion's closest friends of the people that worked in the castle. Her outfits were always a sight to see on her. The long, red wrap dress that reached her feet and covered her shoes. He knew that she wore comfortable, white flats underneath despite walking around outside near the dirt that would be sure to stain them if she took the wrong step. She was careful enough to not dirty them. There was a bow tied at her waist from the ribbon strings on her dress. Her hair was pinned back with a red clip. A few loose strands hung down that she would continuously tuck behind her ear which made Shion forever wonder why she didn't just pin them back with the rest of her hair.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hitoka smiled sadly. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Shion,” she tried to reassure. Hitoka pointed to a vase of flowers that sat in a holding pot at the corner of the building. “Could you water those? I’ll get the ones over here,” she said while heading to some on the other side. Shion nodded and left for the flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way over to the flowers carrying his own watering can. Upon hearing voices, Shion found himself walking slower. The Prince typically wasn’t the type to eavesdrop, but from the conversation, Shion’s interest peaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meian, the book is missing,” a Knight said. Shion didn’t recognize the first voice, but he knew of the name that was said. Meian Shuugo. He knew the Knight well. Shuugo was a well-respected Guard that Shion was some-what close to. Whenever Kiyoomi was given breaks, Shuugo was the guard that covered for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?” Shuugo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if I knew that then it wouldn’t be missing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you so,” Shuugo responded. Shion peaked around the corner. Shuugo, with his black spiked hair and folded arms across his chest, leaned against the castle wall. “I told you that you should’ve never brought the book here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not helping,” the other Knight hissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adriah.” Shuugo sighed. “There’s no way they can know it’s yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But they could!” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shion didn’t listen any further. He left the flowers unwatered and rushed back over. Setting the watering can on the bench, he looked to the back of the blonde gardener and called out to her. “Yachi, hey, sorry,” he said. “I gotta go. I just remembered something." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The startled blonde jumped from where she was watering flowers. She blinked a few times but nodded. “O-okay. Good luck!” Hitoka said. “To whatever,” she mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. Thanks,” Shion said. The Prince was quick to turn on his heel and rush back inside the castle, ignoring the looks he got from the main entrance Knights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Shion made his way up the stone stairs, he searched for a specific Guard. It took a bit of searching, but he soon found him. It wasn't as if he could leave far away from Shion anyway, however, when he was just walking around the castle, he gave him some free space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion located him on the second floor where his room was talking with another Guard. He began to make his way up to him, slowing down his pace from when he had been practically speed walking his way up the stone path into the castle. The guard spotted him almost a mile away. He moved from his conversation with the Guard to meet up with Shion. “Prince Inunaki,” he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakusa, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apologizes, Shion,” Kiyoomi corrected. “What do you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you get Atsumu for me? Ask him to come to my room, please," he requested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Kiyoomi said with a nod. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Shion said as he reached for his door handle. “I’m fine. Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi nodded, gave a small bow, and left to find Atsumu.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the twin to get there; Shion didn't have to wait a while as he sat on his bed and nervously chewed on his bottom lip in suspense for his friend. His mind was running, and he just needed someone to put an arm out and stop him from sprinting a marathon he couldn't finish alone. The sound of the door opening caused Shion to bite his lip too hard. A taste of blood filled his mouth slowly. He sucked in his bottom lip to cover the injury as Atsumu invited himself in. The twin closed the door behind him before making his way over. He stretched his arms and made his way to sit on the chest again, falling back on the bed as if it was a routine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Atsumu began. He tilted his head back on the bed to look at Shion. The Prince sat at the top of his bed, legs crossed as he watched the twin. He still covered his injury by sucking on his bottom lip. “What made ya request to see my sexy face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you talk with Meian tonight?” Shion got straight to the point. It was an odd question. He knew that. Nervously, he reached up and tugged on a strand of hair, twirling the light curl around his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu raised his eyebrow. He turned on his stomach and set his face in the palm of his hand.  “Why?” He asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to ask about Sakusa or something.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I just need you to distract him so I can get a Knight alone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop asking why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop bein’ vague and just tell me what’s this is all ‘bout!” Atsumu whined. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion sighed. “I just—“ he closed his eyes. “I need to talk with one of the Knights alone so I need you to distract Meian because they work the same post.” Shion opened his eyes again to a smirking Atsumu. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinky.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Atsumu quickly said while sitting up. “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Shion got dressed. This time, he wore a coat, which inside of it, Shion had tucked away the book that he was unable to read. He made sure it wasn't obvious he was carrying it, thank god for the largeness of the coat; thank god for Shion's smallness. Shion tapped the tip of his boot lightly on the wall to make sure they were fit properly. It was probably his way of wasting time because, for some reason, he was the nervous one; even though he was about to potentially call out the owner of a book that could lead to them literally losing their head, Shion was brimming with anxiety. If anything, he would be praised for finding the owner, not punished as they would. Perhaps that's what made it so nerve-killing, the thought of being the reason for someone's end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion left his bedroom and found Kiyoomi waiting outside his door. He gave the Knight a simple nod. Kiyoomi stood by the door and guarded it as he always did. Trusting him, Shion quickly made his way down the castle steps without being noticed. He slipped out back to where he knew the Guard would be and rounded the corner. Knights' and Guards' posts positions usually never changed unless something big happened where an enemy learned their layout, so they only switched around those times in order to confuse anybody in the case of a possible invasion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meian,” Shion called out once he was in sight. Both of the Knights looked over. It was obvious that their alert had been lifted when the Prince popped out from around the corner unexpectedly, both of them clearly trained as their hands instantly moved to the swords that sat holstered on their belts. Upon seeing who it was, they lowered their hands and gave the Prince a bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prince Inunaki,” Shuugo spoke as he stood straight. “What are you doing out this late?” He asked. Shion felt the book that was hidden in his coat under his arm. He bit his lip, pain shooting through him as his teeth grazed into the already wounded skin. Taking a deep breath, he hid the quick second of pain to keep a straight face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu wanted to speak with you about something," he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to leave my post?” Shuugo asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m giving you permission to leave,” Shion said with a chuckle. “If you don’t go then maybe I’ll have to make it an order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Note taken.” Shuugo gave him a small bow again. “Thank you, Prince. I’ll be back as quickly as I can,” he said before turning on his heel and leaving. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They were alone, but they were left alone in painful silence. The two didn't know each other. Actually, Shion wasn't even sure if this other Knight was the owner of the book. There was a chance he happened to be a Queen or a King loyalist; Shion personally didn't know this Knight, so he wasn't certain. Shion wasn't sure why he didn't know this Knight's name. Was he new? When did he get here? Where was he before? Was this his book? It had to be. The timing of it all was too perfect. He had to have been on his side. Shuugo wouldn't talk to him if he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a deep breath, Shion finally reached into his coat and pulled out the book. He didn’t hold it out to the other man. No, Shion held the book close to himself as if he was scared of the Knight snatching it from his grasp and running away. The Prince just wanted to hold it out so the Knight could see that he had it. There was no way that the book would draw any attention to the Knight unless he knew what it was. The book was plain, boring, and simple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion’s movements drew the Knight’s attention. The other looked over. A small gasp escaped his lips, and it was clear that his shoulders were tense now. “I can explain,” the Knight quickly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need,” Shion said. He didn’t look up at the Knight. Not yet. Instead, he kept his eyes glued down on the cover of the book. The cover of the book that seemed so boring; the cover of the book that was blank without words; the cover of the book that was so simple that anything could be written inside and no one would be able to guess what unless they <em>knew</em>. He held back a smile with his teeth, relieved that he had found the correct owner of the book. 'Maybe superstitions work after all,' Shion thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Knight stared at the book in Shion’s hands. It seemed as if he didn’t know what to say. With the Queen’s harsh punishments, it was understandable. He had been caught red-handed. Now, they would have his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One condition,” Shion said. “I give this back on one condition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” The Knight asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I assume you can read it,” Shion questioned. He finally looked at the Knight. With the light of the moon, Shion could see the dark hair. He had bangs that seemed ridiculous; he had a soft expression on his face even though he could be exiled or worse with the snap of Shion’s fingers: his cheeks were a slight red from the cold. There wasn't just a soft look at his face that drew Shion in a little. A scared look sat in his eyes, shaking pupils that read of fear. Shion didn't like that. He hated seeing fear in people's eyes. Something in the Knight's eyes struck Shion's gut harder than others he had seen before. It wasn't just leaving behind a cold feeling. It hurt like frostbite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Knight nodded in response. "Yeah, I can."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then teach me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re serious?” The Knight asked. It seemed the corner of his mouth lifted a little in amusement. That shaking look in his eyes died down a little. Suddenly, the frostbite was covered and getting warmer again, though it still prickled and tingled; the Knight was still somewhat afraid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Shion asked instead of answering him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Knight hesitated for a moment. “Tomas Adriah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomas, I want you to teach me how to read this book,” Shion said as he held the book out to Adriah. “Please,” he asked in a whisper. Shion bowed to the Knight. He chuckled to himself mentally. Never had he bowed for anyone that hadn't been his mother or father. He knew that if the Queen saw this, she'd have Adriah's head whether she knew the contents of the book or not. Thankfully, it was just the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adriah looked back and forth between the book and Shion. His eyes bounced between confusion, amusement, and fear. That was until he laughed, and he took the book. “Alright," he finally agreed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>That night when Shion got back to his room, he still had the book. Adriah had handed it back to him and told him to look over it. That was stupid to the Prince. Look over it? He had so many times in the last week he had it and never had he come close to figuring anything about the book. It was still a mystery to him. Shion felt like he was a musician reading the wrong sheet music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince curled up on his bed and flipped through the words he couldn’t read again. Thinking about how he would soon be able to read the book excited him. He tucked the book under his pillow before he fell asleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost after having learned nothing, in the Prince's opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder that italics are what's being spoken in English !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A hook, Prince.” Shion’s trainer lifted the sword. He held it up to the left side of Shion’s face and lightly tapped down the blade on his shoulder. The weight of it sitting on Shion's shoulder was heavy, and it drew a shiver through Shion's spine; his clothing was thick enough to protect him from the sharp blade, but that didn't stop him from getting a chilling feeling from it. “You jab and hook a shot at the jaw," his trainer instructed further.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it, Kita,” Shion groaned. He sounded like an annoyed child despite being older than Shinsuke. It was kind of embarrassing for Shion. Mainly everyone around the Kingdom that worked there was younger than Shion, yet they knew so much more. The twins, Kiyoomi, Hitoka -- all the friends he had throughout the Kingdom always told him that it wasn't his fault, which was true. Shion was basically isolated and left to books instead of getting experience. That didn't mean it didn't piss him off.</p><p> </p><p>The trainer glared at him. He pulled his blade back and held it diagonal across his chest. “Then show you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke’s training was always rough for Shion. The trainer worked him to the limit; to his gums after he ground his own teeth to dust; to the edge that would drive him to shout swear words at Shinsuke. Sometimes, Shion was nearly driven to lashing out and just throwing his sword to the ground. Quite like a children throwing a temper tantrum. Thankfully, Shinsuke could spot before that was about to happen, and that was typically when he let the Prince give up for the day. That training day ended much like that. Shinsuke spotted Shion's rage. He watched the way that his grip on his sword was strong yet flimsy, a sign of uncontrolled fury. It was clear he was uncoordinated and blinded with frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke sighed and lowered his sword. "We're finished," he spoke, sheathing his weapon before turning on his heel to head back into the castle. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After being released, the Prince stood there in the training field for a few moments. He hated his rage. It showed his mother's side of him which he hated more than the rage itself. Shion ground his teeth together, the high pitched noise creaking out into the air from the bone pressing together. He cursed in pain from it and clicked his tongue in annoyance before heading to the castle doors.</p><p> </p><p>Shion headed up to his room and tossed the sword on his bed. As he stared down at the shiny blade, he buttoned his clothes. He glared at it, eyes baring into it as if an explanation as to why he was doing what he was doing would suddenly appear in the reflection of the metal. Shion didn't know what the hell he was doing. He didn't want to be Prince. Shion just wanted to get out of there from his mother's control; Shion just wanted to get out of the Inunaki name. It was like a curse that followed and lived within him. </p><p> </p><p>He hopped in the shower after getting undressed, cleaning off the sweat and memory of the rough practice. It was quick. He worked the soap through his hair with haste and properly scrubbed himself down before he jumped out to get changed. Shion threw on a pair of black pants and a designer, white long sleeve that he neatly tucked into his pants. It was a little baggy, and the cloth at the bottom over his shirt folded over slightly. The loose-but-professional look was the only 'loose' style that he could get away with. The sleeves were still semi-restricting, and the collar of the shirt always needed a slight tug for him to breathe. He threw on a pair of boots and zipped up the sides before slipping from his room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shion decided for his next stop to be the kitchen. He wanted a snack. Possibly even a meal. After training, he was starving. His stomach yelled at him for some type of food. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince lightly knocked on the door to the kitchen. He didn’t wait for a response on the other side. It was probably an instinct to let him into places that weren’t his on his own accord. He had been able to go in almost anywhere without anyone telling him what to do. It was another part of himself that he hated, but he grew up with a certain privilege that was hard to stop himself from taking. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped in, looking around for the head chef. “Hey,” Shion called out. He spotted him at the counter, back straight as he worked. The chef looked up from his cutting board. He gave a soft smile and a nod of his head before he returned his attention to cutting up meat. </p><p> </p><p>“Heya, Prince Inunaki.” When the chef spoke his name, he did it with a grin and emphasis simply because he knew how much Shion hated being called Prince.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Shion groaned. He sauntered his way over to the other side of the counter that the chef worked at and leaned his elbows on the counter. Raising an eyebrow at the food the chef was preparing, Shion took a glance up at him. “Prick," the Prince muttered. "Anyway,” he rolled his eyes, “what are you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll like it. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I was worried about, Osamu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miya Osamu. The Kingdom's head chef and Atsumu's identical twin brother. If you personally knew the twins, you would know that they were nothing alike, but at the same time, they were everything alike. It was hard to explain, even for Shion who had known Atsumu and Osamu since he was fourteen, but he understood it himself. That was good enough for him. Osamu was more introverted than Atsumu was; Atsumu was more of an extrovert with his excitable personality. It was as if Osamu was a collected version of Atsumu's normal character which changed if you got the two alone. It was as if their personalities merged and split to share between them. Together they would act crazy, hilarious, and even strategical if the situation called for it. Atsumu could act mature and introverted like Osamu if he needed to; Osamu could act excitable and extroverted like Atsumu if he was in the presence of certain people.</p><p> </p><p>After Atsumu had sealed the deal with getting the Queen to let him and Shion be friends, he was able to slip in his brother's capabilities into the conversation. He brought up how he was 'a powerful chef' and how Osamu was simply the best. The Queen was intrigued, of course, she was since she loved Atsumu. Atsumu brought in food for her to taste test one day, and she fell in love with it. Osamu was asked to come in, and then, the Queen handed him a position in the kitchen. After that, Osamu was able to work his way up the chain to head chef in just a year. When he was twelve, Osamu was head of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shion stood up and turned around. He boosted himself to sit on the counter after making sure he wasn’t close to the food enough to mess with Osamu’s cooking. Like a child, he began to swing his feet a little. “I wanted to know the specifics.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” Osamu said. “Ya hungry already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Training is tough, and I haven't eaten anything all day aside from the apple you tossed me before I headed out."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu nodded. “Gimme fifteen?” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, fine,” Shion said. The Prince pushed himself off the counter and headed to the door. “Be back in fifteen.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While he waited for Osamu to finish preparing his food, Shion began to walk around the castle. He stuck his hands in his back pockets as he observed the hallways that he grew up in. The works of art hung on the walls, the long, red carpets that lined the floors, the chandeliers that hung from the high, <em> very </em>high ceilings. He was kind of sick of seeing the same boring design of the castle that he had known for the past twenty years of his life, but there wasn't much that he could do about it. It wasn't as if Shion was allowed to start redesigning the place with his mother breathing down his back all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Shion always thought the castle kept a nice temperature for being so large, at least during midday. He liked to be fairly warm which would explain his love for the spring and fall. Shion would wear long sleeves in the fall to keep him warm in the cold; he wore short sleeves in the spring to keep him cool in the warmth. He never wanted to fall too hot or too cold. Windows were sometimes left open to let in a cool breeze. The Prince concluded it was for his mother's reasoning in order to chill her cold heart. The open windows especially cooled the castle around this time of day when the sun was setting and the moon was beginning to rise, the cool of the night creeping in. </p><p> </p><p>Turning the corner, Shion bumped into something. He was confused at first. The Prince knew the halls well. Nothing was supposed to be there. Though when Shion was knocked to his feet and glanced up at what he ran into, he realized that it wasn’t a part of the building at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Shion breathed out, only left in shock of the surprise and not the contact with the floor he fell back onto.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki!” The Knight reached out a hand to help him up. It was Adriah, which was strange. He was supposed to be a Guard on the left side of the castle. “I’m sorry!” Shion accepted his hand, and the Knight pulled him up to his feet. He wiped his pants off. Something moving in front of his eyes made him pause his hands, and he lifted them from dusting off his clothes. He held a hand up to Adriah. The Prince was tired of seeing people bow to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Tomas,” Shion replied. The Knight seemed to flinch a little as he looked up from the floor and straightened his posture. Shion wasn't sure why. What had the flinch been for? Shion just said his name. "Please don't bow," Shion said instead. "Unless you're in front of my mother. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded. "Of course."</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight,” Shion suddenly said. “Tonight I’ll come to get you. I’ll tug on you from behind the wall so don’t attack me thinking I’m an intruder or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah smiled. “You got it.” Shion waved him goodbye and headed down the hallway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Prince passed the rest of his spare time in the library. He liked books even though it didn't seem like it. Shion spent most of his time reading, especially when he was a kid with nothing but time on his hands. Every day and every night he used to read. Even by candlelight when all the entire castle aside from the Guards and Knights were supposed to be sleeping, Shion found a way to find light and read. The problem was that after twenty years, they all seemed boring now. They used to interest him so much. The thousands of books on the shelves, pages filled with information and stories made him curious to know more. </p><p> </p><p>That was when he was a kid -- a spoiled brat running through the hallways. Now that he knew of the book that was under his pillow, no other book could compare.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night was more like one in the morning. Over the clothes that Shion changed into after his shower, the Prince pulled over a dark overcoat and grabbed the book before slipping from his room. Kiyoomi, of course, was there, giving him a nod before he let him slip down the hallway. Shion knew where all the Guards would be, of course. Koutarou and Shouyou were at the bottom of the stairs. The two of them always let him pass without a word. Rintarou was near the back doors and gave him a small treat that Osamu had given him to give to Shion for the night. The Prince gave him the thanks and headed out of the back door. </p><p> </p><p>Shion slipped his hand into the bag of chips, Osamu’s homemade was the best, and headed around the path near the front of the building. There was already a feeling burning in his chest; Shion could already tell that tonight was going to be so much different from any other night he had when he slipped out before. Shion was actually excited for once. As he walked further down the path, he knew that Adriah’s corner was just along the wall. If you were close enough, you could spot the Knight’s sleeve popping from around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Folding up the bag Rintarou had given him, Shion shoved it in his pocket and hid it away. He reached closer to the corner where he could just see a sliver of the arm of the Knight's uniform. Coming to a stop, Shion stuck his hand out and grabbed a hold of the sleeve, pinching it a little and giving it a small tug to gather his attention.</p><p> </p><p>The Knight jumped slightly. He raised the sword in his hand a little and turned his head. The expression of alertness on his face dropped when he made eye contact with the Prince. His shoulders fell in relief. “Prince Inunaki,” Adriah breathed out. “You scared me," he said, returning his blade to the holster on his belt. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you my plan to get your attention," Shion said, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you still didn’t startle me,” Adriah chuckled softly. The Knight looked over at the one he typically stood guard with. “Meian, I’ll be right back.” </p><p> </p><p>Shion stuck his head from around the corner and gave Shuugo a wave and a smile. “Hey, Meian,” he said nonchalantly. “I’m going to steal your partner for a bit.” Shion said it as if Shuugo had an option or could say something like, 'No, you can't.' Instead, the knight just seemed a bit surprised, but he nodded. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Prince tugged the Knight by the sleeve to the familiar place of the fountain where he had found the book originally. Instead of kicking off his shoes, Shion kept them on and followed the path. He had let go of Adriah after he realized he was still following him. The two walked in silence, approaching the sound of rushing water from the fountain that began to come into view even in the dark of the night. </p><p> </p><p>They approached the bench, and Shion took a seat. He rested his hands on the sides of it and tilted his head back to look at the sky. Subconsciously, he began to count the stars that he could see, the dots of white that stuck out to him. He had read a few books about astronomy, but there wasn't a lot of information about the stars. It tempted him to take an interest in it. Maybe he could figure something out that someone hadn't before. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Lost In The Same Space,” </em> Adriah spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Shion glanced up at him. “What?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah let out a small chuckle. He took a seat across from him on the edge of the fountain. “How disappointed would you be if I told you that book was a work of fiction?” He questioned the Prince.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t mind,” Shion said with a shrug. “Was what you just said English?” He tried to bite back his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“The title,” Adriah said with a nod. <em> “Lost In The Same Space</em>. It’s really interesting. The book was my favorite when I was a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were able to read it as a kid?” Shion asked. He pulled the book out from inside of his coat and looked down at it. “Like, how did you even get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not from around here,” Adriah said with a smile. It seemed sad, so Shion decided not to ask about it; he didn’t want to pry into Adriah’s personal life. “But my mom used to read me this every night.” He took the book from Shion, and the Prince let it slip his grasp into the other’s hands. “This exact book, actually. She told me it was the only copy left of the book in the world.” Adriah laughed. “I think she just said that to make me feel special though.” Shion watched his face as he stared at the book. The Knight’s eyebrows twitched and furrowed; the grip he held on the book tightened and turned his knuckles to white; the deep breath he took when he began to rub his thumbs back and forth on the cover. It was obvious he held more feelings toward the book than he was just explaining. Shion felt a little guilty having had held onto it for a week before giving Adriah relief that the book was safe.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway,” Adriah suddenly said. He shook his head to clear his previous thoughts that racked his brain -- the thoughts that Shion would burn with curiosity over but not ask. “<em>Lost In The Same Space-- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you say it in Japanese?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Adriah grinned. “You have to figure it out yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion rolled his eyes. “Fine. Continue.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Lost In The Same Space is a story about two girls</em>,” Adriah began. “<em>They spend a lot of their time together. People would call them childhood friends</em>.” Shion groaned at all the missing details. Not really missing. It was in Shion’s reach, he just couldn’t grasp it as if his grip wasn't strong enough. “<em>Though, after an incident, the two got separated. Just in a few years, they lost communication.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“One girl</em> <em>spent all of her time trying to find the other</em>,<em> to no avail. The other didn’t even think her friend was alive. She fell into a small depression for a bit, picking up on other things like helping others to try and get her to forget about her childhood friend.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just going to speak in a language I don’t know the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah smiled. “You’ll learn it soon enough.” He continued. “<em>Though, the one girl-- </em> ” Shion groaned. “--<em>found the other yet after all the years, she was afraid her friend wouldn’t remember her</em>. <em> Instead of reaching out to her, she watched her from afar. She watched her grow up and become someone good, do and discover amazing things, live her life because she knew that she had moved past her.” </em> Adriah chuckled. He glanced down at the book again. <em> “Though that wasn’t true at all. She had never gotten past her. Unfortunately, the story ends sad. They both die never knowing they were still looking for each other</em>.” Adriah looked over at Shion. “The end.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘The end’?” Shion scoffed. “That’s the only part I got.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, you’ll get it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Start with the first page,” Adriah said. “I wanna figure what grasp you have of it first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Shion said. “I’ve looked over this book a hundred times and nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah chuckled. “We’ll see, I guess.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion wanted to step on Adriah’s feet while they were walking back. He had the book tucked under his arm as he carried it back with him. The Prince was determined to read over the first page again and again. It wasn’t as if he could read it yet. He had no idea what the words meant. Shion had been tasked with trying to figure out how to say them. He could say <em> ‘girl’ </em> but did he know what that meant? No clue. Adriah wouldn't tell him. Instead, he spent his time brushing over some pronunciations of words on the first page with a matching list from Adriah. A list.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’ll understand soon, Prince Inunaki,” Adriah said as they made their way back to Adriah’s post.</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. “Shion,” he corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Shion,” the Prince said. “Obviously not in front of the Queen and King. My mother would probably have your head,” he muttered. “But when it’s just us. I prefer it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded. “Then call me Adriah,” Adriah said. “In English, it’d actually be Adriah Tomas, not Tomas Adriah.” He chuckled. “That’s why I hesitated before when you asked me my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? So I would be Shion Inunaki?” Shion asked, and Adriah nodded with a smile. “Weird,” he muttered. Adriah laughed. “Adriah,” Shion said quietly under his breath. “Adriah.” He nodded to himself. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get back safely,” Adriah said.</p><p> </p><p>Shion gave him a nod and headed back down the path, slipping the book out of sight. He had wished he had learned something, well, the Prince did learn something, but he felt like he was still so far behind. He had a lot to learn, and Shion was excited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lost in the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder !! Italics are what's in English**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that weird for Shion to be shaken awake, at least if it was by Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?!” Shion snapped to consciousness, his back straightening out as he lifted his head from the desk it laid on. He looked around, noticing a book laid out on the surface in front of him, an uncapped pen probably drying out as it sat in the air. Looking over his shoulder, Shion looked up at the man standing over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I--” Shion looked around again. He was in his room. The candle that he lit when he began to work was still burning on his desk. He glanced over to the window noticing the orange sky. It was beginning to get dark. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer mom asked me to come getcha.” Atsumu leaned down toward Shion. The twin used his pointer finger and stabbed the Prince in the cheek. “I’m gettin’ worried fer ya,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Shion asked again. He pushed the chair back and turned to face Atsumu. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t ya been sneakin’ out every night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Shion said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave him a look, slightly squinted eyes and curved lips with the corners of his mouth pointing downwards. He sighed and turned toward the door. “Whateva. Come on. Ya mom is gonna get mad if yer not down fer dinner.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shion laid in the grass, eyes staring up at the sky. He counted the stars again. This time there were far too many for him to count. Every time he moved to a new patch, he forgot which ones he had already counted. When he tried to think of all the stars he already counted, he forgot what number he was on, and he'd have to restart. He let out a groan and rolled on his stomach, resting his chin on his arm as his other hand picked at the grass.</p><p> </p><p>“You act like a child sometimes, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion turned and sat up straight. His legs crossed as he looked up and noticed the Knight standing over him. “Adriah.” He looked around, everywhere it was too dark to even be able to make anything out, so he looked back to Adriah. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could ask you the same question,” Adriah said. “Can I?” He asked while pointing to the ground. Shion nodded. Adriah plopped down in the grass next to him. He let himself fall on his back and bent his arms behind his head, letting out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. “Do you normally stargaze?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes,” Shion muttered. His eyes were locked on the Knight laying next to him in the grass. The sword was unclipped from his belt, and looking over to the side where Adriah had been standing before, Shion could spot the handle of the sword and the blade covered by a case on the ground. He returned his gaze to Adriah. His bangs fell back, hair sticking up in random directions making him look kind of stupid, though Shion wouldn’t necessarily call him stupid. He didn’t know what to call it but it made his heart skip a beat. “How’d you know I was out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” Adriah responded. “I was going to get a snack from the kitchen for Meian and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you do that often?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah peeked an eye open. “I’m not going to get in trouble if I say yes, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion smiled. He let himself fall back to lay on the grass next to Adriah. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wow, that sound alone is sure to be a punch in the gut for anyone. I want to hear that again</em>,” Adriah muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Shion sat up and looked at Adriah. He glared at him, but the Knight just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get there.” </p><p> </p><p>Instead of arguing with him, the Prince huffed in annoyance and let himself lay back down. He stared up at the sky, wondering if he had his eyes on the same star that Adriah did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adriah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know English?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Adriah hummed. Shion turned his head to look over at him, the grass tickling his cheek, but he ignored it. He kept his eyes on Adriah’s face. Shion couldn’t read it. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was too dark or if Adriah wasn’t letting him. “Well, when I told you that I wasn’t from around here, I meant it,” Adriah began. “I used to live in a whole other Empire, but we were kicked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kicked out?”</p><p> </p><p>“My mother kind of had a type for--” Adriah sighed through a chuckle. “Bad boys, I guess. My father had quite the criminal record, and he ended up getting exiled from the Empire I was born in. We decided to go with him because, well, my mother loved him. She didn't want to get left behind, or leave him, or let me grow up without a father.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion stayed quiet, but something in him shook as Adriah told his parents’ life in the past tense. </p><p> </p><p>“We moved here,” Adriah continued. “Though I only spoke English, my mother and father spoke multiple languages.” The Knight finally turned his head over at Shion. “Let me know if I’m boring you, Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded, a smile on his face. It probably wasn’t often that he got to talk, especially about himself. He let out a sigh and stared up at the sky. It was clear he seemed a little happy to be reminiscing and going over his past, though there was still a glossy look in his eyes as if he didn’t want to bring it up. “Since Japanese is the only language allowed here and anything else is forbidden, I was basically banned from speaking,” Adriah continued. “I had to work around the Kingdom I first resided in, and I struggled just to fit in and understand everyone.” He gave a weak chuckle. “I was bullied a lot for not being able to communicate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harsh,” Shion muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Adriah laughed while looking over at Shion, white teeth flashing in a smile. Shion thought he went blind for a second, but that wouldn’t make sense. Something hurt in his chest, not his eyes. He wasn’t an expert in pain, but he wasn’t sure that it hurt his head in the way that it hurt his chest, so what was it? What struck him in the chest?</p><p> </p><p>Adriah let out a sigh again. “Anyway, it was a struggle for a while, but eventually, a year into being there and I finally was fluent enough in Japanese. Around our house, we still spoke in English just because we were familiar with it, it reminded us of home, it connected us in a way that other things couldn’t.” Adriah shrugged. “We were scared of forgetting our native language,” he muttered. “When I was twelve, I became an orphan,” Adriah suddenly said. Shion’s head snapped over at Adriah, but the Knight wasn’t looking at him. His look was different now, a focused gaze on the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“How?” Adriah looked over at him, and Shion realized what he had said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to -- you don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Adriah reassured. “It was--” he paused. Adriah’s eyes drifted around. He bit his lip for a second. “Just commoner things,” he mumbled. “Basic struggles. Sickness.” Adriah reached up and brushed his hair that fell over his face when he turned his head. He looked back up to the sky. Shion did as well, moving back to lay on his back, feeling a little guilty for intruding. “I didn’t want to end up sick and dying alone,” Adriah mumbled, “so I worked, and I basically climbed my way up the ranks. I worked from Kingdom to Kingdom getting through to the stronger and bigger ones until I finally got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That always made me curious,” Shion muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve never seen you around before. I wondered where you came from.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah laughed. “You know everyone, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone in the castle, yeah,” Shion answered. “It was a shock seeing someone with Meian that I hadn’t seen before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was there before me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was--” Shion bit his tongue. “He was good.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Adriah asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know,” the Prince muttered. “He escorted a trader to keep him safe and never returned. Neither of them did.” He sighed and sat up. Shion looked down at his lap and picked at the grass again. “Next thing I heard was that he had been replaced.” He looked over at Adriah. “I guess that was you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah sat up. He sighed, tilted his head back, and looked at the large castle in front of them. “I guess it was.” He looked over at Shion and smiled. “So how has the English been going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Annoying,” Shion muttered. The Knight flashed him a smile before standing up. He did it a lot, but Shion couldn’t find any part of him that was getting sick of it any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got down some basic words though,” Adriah said as he stretched. He walked over to his sword and picked it up, attaching it back to his belt. “I’m impressed, actually. You’re a quick learner.” He walked back over to Shion and held out a hand. “As expected of the Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion rolled his eyes and accepted the hand. “Whatever,” he muttered, and Adriah pulled him to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been looking over the list?”</p><p> </p><p>List. Yes. Adriah had actually given Shion a list of simple words, and the list was long.</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep at it,” he whispered. The Knight leaned closer and moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Shion’s face. “You got it.” He began to back up, a hand on the handle of his sword. “Get some sleep, Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion could only nod as he watched Adriah walk away. He waited until he disappeared into the dark before he let out the breath he was holding. Closing his eyes, Shion took in the air he was missing. He opened his eyes, staring at the large castle, then he looked up at the sky. He would probably only get a few hours of sleep at this point. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince began his walk back to the castle, reaching up and wrapping his finger in the strand of hair Adriah brushed aside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p><p>Omg fun fact I randomly added in this chapter while editing because I thought of stargazing and I was like, "Oh, my god. Tomashion stargazing and talking about deep things."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lost in understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder: Italics are what's being said in English !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A spark flew in the air when the metal struck against the metal. The blades sharpened against each other as Shion slashed down the sword. He backed up from the other in order to prepare himself for the next attack. Shinsuke was quick. He moved in with the next attack. The Prince lifted the sword to block Shinsuke. He pushed it against his, moving them against each other as he took it as a chance to step forward. With his new ground, Shion lifted an elbow and jabbed his trainer in the nose. The other gave up in his fight against Shion and backed up, moving a hand to his nose to cover it. Shion was going to attack again, but he stopped when he noticed blood on the floor. Soon, another drop joined it. A small pool sat gathering at Shinsuke’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a nose bleed?” Shion asked. He sheathed away the sword. “Did I give you a nosebleed?” His tone of voice sounded impressed, and he chuckled. The Prince's eyes bounced between the hand covered with blood held up to Shinsuke's face and the pool on the ground in front of him. With a sigh as he put away his own sword, Shinsuke pulled out a small handkerchief. He put it to his nose. “I can’t believe I got you that bad,” Shion said. “I won.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t win anything, Prince,” Shinsuke said. “This wasn’t a competition.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still won.”</p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke sighed. “Go clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you clean up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Shion said with a laugh. He turned on his heel. “I’m going.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion took his time while showering. Due to the Prince giving Shinsuke a nosebleed, training ended early that day which was extremely rare to happen. Shion felt like he could never catch a break, yet here he was. It was only midday and he was already in the shower as if it were near dinnertime. He let the hot water hit his back as his hands planted on the shower wall. In his mind, he tried to picture the first page of the book in his head. The words. </p><p> </p><p>“Adriah said something like, <em>‘Sa’</em> — that’s not right.” Shion brushed his hair back and ran his hands down his face. He should just <em>ask </em> Adriah how to pronounce it. The Prince knew where he was. The only issue was, he didn’t want to risk someone hearing. Sighing, Shion turned off the water. He grabbed his towel and wiped the water from his face. Maybe he would just go talk to Atsumu to distract himself from the book. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Prince wore white pants and tall boots again. This time his shirt was red. It matched the color of the Empire. The red flags, curtains, rugs. He put a white cardigan over it, the sleeves rolled up halfway to his elbows. An expensive bracelet sat on his wrist. His hair was left ruffled and damp. He thought about and decided on what he wanted to do while getting ready. It wasn't to go and talk to Adriah no matter how much he wanted to. Shion thought it would be too suspicious and risky. If his mother ever caught him talking to Adriah, he would sure to be thrown down a few ranks. Especially considering Adriah was new to being a Knight at the castle. </p><p> </p><p>Shion only had to walk the castle around for a bit until he found who he was looking for. He was talking with someone, so Shion waited with his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels to talk with him. In reality, he could have interrupted and stole his attention, but Shion hated doing that. His mother, on the other hand, had no problem using her authority to get the spotlight on her. </p><p> </p><p>The Knight, upon realizing Shion was waiting for <em>him</em>, ended his conversation and waved the other Knight off. He turned around and gave Shion a small bow. “Prince Inunaki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa, if I have to correct you one more time, I will stab you in the leg.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shion,” Kiyoomi fixed. “What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. We’re heading into the Kingdom,” Shion said as he took a step to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“For what reason, may I ask?” Kiyoomi asked as he followed. “It’s already near eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever, it’s late, but I never get out of practice this early,” Shion said, putting his hands in his back pockets as he walked. He looked over at Kiyoomi who walked next to him. As they passed through the main doors of the castle, Kiyoomi snagged a cloak that sat on one of the multiple hooks by the doors. He set it on Shion’s shoulders, and the Prince lifted his hand to begin to tie it at the neck.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped at the entrance. Kiyoomi held him by the shoulders and looked at his attire. He sighed and dusted off the cloak in disgust before he lifted the hoodie over Shion’s head. As Shion was being tended to like a small child getting ready for school, he caught a glimpse of the Knights out front. Adriah was there talking with Shuugo. His eyes darted to the Prince, but it was only for a quick moment before he returned his look to the other Knight. </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of training,” Kiyoomi began to say. It snapped Shion to look at Kiyoomi instead of keeping his eye on Adriah as they passed. “Why did you get out so early today?"</p><p> </p><p>“Gave him a nosebleed.”</p><p> </p><p>“To Kita?” Shion nodded with a grin, and Kiyoomi chuckled. “Impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ve been training for a while,” Shion defended.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sakusa </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry..?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi sighed. “Sorry, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Shion said as he elbowed him. “Now pick up the pace, slowpoke.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Even if he wasn’t Prince, Shion would still enter Atsumu’s home the same way. Regardless of whoever he was, he was opening the door with a big announcement. Usually, it was some random shout of <em> ‘loser, I’m here!’ </em> or <em> ‘Atsumu, do you have any snacks? I’m starving.’  </em>He entered like he always did. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, idiot,” Shion called out as he stepped through the front doors. It took a few seconds for a head to peek around the corner and smile at him. The smile quickly dropped once he saw the figure following behind Shion.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Atsumu cursed, and he disappeared around the corner again. Shion could hear running footsteps. He could only assume Atsumu was dressed in pajamas and ran away to go change. There was something going on with him and Kiyoomi, and Shion knew damn well that Kiyoomi was completely oblivious. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Kiyoomi asked.</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped in. “Nothing,” he said as he turned around. “Do you have any errands to run around town?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can find something to do,” Kiyoomi said with a shrug. “When would you like me to come back and get you?” Kiyoomi asked. </p><p> </p><p>Shion chewed his lip. He tugged on the string of his cloak and let it fall loose on his shoulders. Slipping it off, he set it on the hooks next to the door. “Well, you said it was eighteen by the time we left.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi nodded. “It’s around eighteen-thirty now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner is at twenty-one.” Shion lifted his foot and reached to unzip the boot. “So maybe an hour and a half just in case we’re a bit late. Mom is a pain in the ass about time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi nodded once again. “See you in an hour and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shion!” Before Kiyoomi could turn and leave, a well-dressed Miya Atsumu popped around the corner. He had on a pair of black pants with a white t-shirt. The sleeves were folded up and rolled into a makeshift tank top. It was obvious he threw on something fashionable for the three seconds he would see Kiyoomi. The twin rushed over and leaned an arm on Shion’s shoulder. The Prince wobbled a little and tossed his boot on the ground before his heel hit the floor to stop himself from falling over. “Omi,” Atsumu said as he looked at Kiyoomi. “How are ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving.” Kiyoomi looked at Shion and gave a nod before he turned and left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed. “He’s so harsh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re never going to get in his pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Atsumu stood up straight. With Atsumu off of him, Shion could slip off the other shoe. “I’m not tryna get into Omi’s pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Atsumu began to say as Shion walked past him into the kitchen. He followed him in a sulk. “Not specifically but if that happens, I ain’t gonna complain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Shion groaned. “You disgust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude!” Atsumu followed him into the kitchen. The Prince had begun to rummage through the other’s kitchen cupboards. “Hey, wait,” Atsumu said. Shion paused. He watched as Atsumu ran to the fridge. The twin pulled out a takeout container and set it on the counter, sliding it over to the shorter one. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had ‘Samu cook somethin’ up fer ya,” Atsumu explained. “Yer favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Shion mumbled as he looked down at the food. It was still a little bit warm. Osamu must have cooked it and left to make dinner at the castle. The twin was probably one of the only people that worked at the castle that didn't return to the Knights' Headquarters, which was just a building where all the Knights slept. “Why though?” He asked. Atsumu sighed. The twin turned and leaned his back against the counter, staring at the wall in front of him. He chewed his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as it hurts to say it, ya might need to do fewer meet ups with Tomas.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trainin’ with Kita from eleven to eighteen, stayin’ up till one just to meet up with him, waking up at six the next mornin’,” Atsumu began to say. He looked over at Shion. The Prince was standing up straight. His eyebrows were lifted as he listened. “It’s exhaustin’ ya, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s too much fer ya,” Atsumu clarified. “Yer gonna burn yerself out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine."</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fine,” Atsumu said. “I’m worried fer ya. Workin’ too hard. Come on. I can tell. I've warned ya 'bout this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m fine, Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m lookin’ out fer ya, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bossing me around,” Shion snapped. Atsumu’s breath hitched in surprise from the small shout. He looked down at the counter to his hand and dribbled his fingers. It wasn't that he was scared of Shion because he was Prince and if Shion wanted to do something about being mad at Atsumu, he could. Atsumu would never be afraid of Shion based on his status. It was just that he and Shion had never gotten in a real argument before. They always saw eye to eye on everything. Usually, Shion would agree with him in this situation. He did feel burnt out. The Prince was constantly exhausted, and most days, he had to force himself out of bed in the morning. Though Shion felt something when he snuck out at night to meet up with Adriah, and he wasn't just going to let that stop.</p><p> </p><p>Shion bit his lip. He sighed because he knew Atsumu was right. It was just that he didn't want to admit it. He picked up the takeout container and placed it back in the fridge. “Sorry. Let’s just--” Shion took a deep breath. “Whatever, let’s figure out something to do for the next hour and a half.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi showed up on time as promised. He waited by the door holding the takeout container of food for Shion as the Prince slipped on his boots again. Shion used the wall to keep himself steady as he pulled the boots on and zipped them up. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Omi,” Atsumu began to say. He had his hands behind him as he rested his back against the wall of the hallway. “What got ya into bein’ a Guard for the Inunakis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Kiyoomi asked. Shion glanced up at Atsumu with a smug look on his face. The twin did not look happy about how difficult it was to talk to Kiyoomi. </p><p> </p><p>“A guy can’t wonder?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re going to get going,” Shion said to save Atsumu from any further embarrassment. He reached for the cloak and slipped it on, tying the strings before he pulled the hoodie over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu leaned toward him a little. “Later, yer gonna tell me how to talk to ‘im.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion chuckled. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the walk back to the castle, it was silent between the Prince and his Guard. The idea of Atsumu telling him what to do still racked around in the back of his mind. His entire life, people had been telling him what to do. He thought Atsumu was his friend that would never do that. The twin knew how much he hated it. That’s why they were friends, after all. Atsumu would treat him as an equal. Like a younger brother, even though Shion was older. It was reassuring, to say the least. Yes, he knew that Atsumu was looking out for him. Of course, Shion knew that he was right. That didn't mean it still didn't make him angry. It shouldn't have, but it did. Two years ago when Atsumu told Shion to stop slipping out when they would do the same thing and meet up late at night didn't piss him off then, so why was this any different now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Prince returned just in time for dinner. He washed up and returned back downstairs to the dining hall to be greeted by the Queen, King, and other close Knights and higher officials that joined the dinners. Shion was silent the entire time — more than he tended to be. He stared down at his food and poked at it without an appetite. </p><p> </p><p>“Shion.” His attention snapped up from the voice of the King, his father. He looked up to one of the ends of the table to him and raised an eyebrow. “I heard you gave Shinsuke a nosebleed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Shinsuke muttered under his breath. “Yes, Prince Inunaki did well at training today.” He looked over at Shion, a soft smile on his face. “He’s definitely making progress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to hear,” the King said in a happy tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he should be progressing faster.” Shion shut his eyes and slightly tilted his head down. Of course, the Queen would say that. His mother loved to put him down even when others were trying to lift him up. She was like an anchor tied around his ankle that tried to drag him to the bottom of the ocean as people desperately made an effort to pull him aboard a life raft. “Twenty years old, and it just seems like he’s taking a bit too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Queen—” Shinsuke began to say, but he cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Shinsuke, please,” she said. “Just my opinion. If you could please speed up his training progress, I think I would be a lot happier.” Shion looked up at Shinsuke. He noticed Shinsuke’s gaze on him. The Prince could tell with just that look, he was holding back a reply for Shion’s sake. With a deep breath, Shion nodded as a way to tell him to just respond to the Queen and forget how it made the Prince feel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Queen Inunaki.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shion left his room early that night. He had a thicker cloak on than the ones that hung by the door. It was one that was meant for the winter during long hunting trips. Kourai had given it to him, the Kingdom’s hunter and gatherer for food. They were around the same size, and one day, Shion joined him to hunt in the woods which led him to give him the cloak. The Prince held onto it, keeping it hidden in his room. He knew well that if his mother saw it, she would force him to throw it away. 'Royalty does not need this! We do not get our hands dirty.' Some bullshit like that.</p><p> </p><p>He left his room which was guarded by Kiyoomi. The guard looked at him weirdly. “Prince—” Kiyoomi stopped himself. “Shion, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving. Just for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow. “A bit early to leave, isn’t it? You usually leave much later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just—” Shion paused. “I just wanted to leave early, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful then,” Kiyoomi warned. “There are guards that roam the hallways around this time of night that you usually don’t have to deal with dodging. They won’t ask twice about what you’re doing before turning you into the Queen for sneaking around at night.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Sakusa.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi was right. Shion had to hold his breath in the hallway and flatten himself behind a tall plant to hide from a passing guard that he could recognize as one of the Queen’s loyalists. Lucky, Shion was small. He was able to hide and slip behind undetected to the back doors. </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou was a bit surprised to see him when the Prince. “Prince Inunaki,” he said. “It’s twenty-three.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Shion said with a deep breath. He pushed the hoodie off his head. “Early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two hours early,” Rintarou added with a nod. “Whatever. Go on. Careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion was glad there were Knights on his side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He slipped out the back door and headed down the path that he was all too familiar with now. Actually, he had done this so many times that if he was walking around in whatever free time he had during the day, Shion found himself walking the path without thinking twice as if it were a second instinct. He always had to stop himself before he reached Adriah when he would see the arm that peaked around from the wall. If he found himself running into Adriah, he'd be tempted to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>Ahead, Shion could see the sleeve. It was a faint outline still from how dark it was. His eyes had yet to fully adjust to the night. He took a deep breath and sped up his pace a bit as he walked around to the front. Shion reached out and grabbed the sleeve. The Knight clearly jumped. He did every time that Shion would tug on him unexpectedly. Though it was early, and Adriah wasn’t expecting Shion <em>at all</em>. He completely pulled out his sword and held it out as he turned to Shion. The Prince let out a small noise as he backed up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Shion?” Adriah asked in surprise. “What are—” He paused. The Knight looked over at his partner. “Meian. Be right back?” Shion couldn’t see Shuugo’s response, but he guessed that the other Knight nodded when Adriah returned his sword to the holder and stepped toward Shion. He placed a hand on the Prince’s back and lightly pushed him to their normal spot near the back of the castle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Considering how early it was, it felt a little different. It wasn’t as cold as it would have normally been, but that wasn’t saying that it wasn’t cold. Shion still let his shoulder brush against Adriah’s as they walked to the spot for warmth; he still let his side touch against his as he sat side by side with Adriah on the stone bench to steal the other's heat. The Prince stared down at his hands, red at the tips as they prickled from being cold. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed, a cloud of air in front of him as he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Adriah began in the silence. A few moments of quiet killed the Knight. “What’s up? It’s a bit earlier than usual, and we weren’t even planning a meeting today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just,” Shion started with a sigh. “Atsumu told me to lay off the meetings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me that we should meet up less which is so stupid!” Shion turned to look at Adriah. “I love doing this! I like hanging out with you. When it’s just us sitting here, I just feel so at peace. Learning English with you — I don’t think I’d want to learn from anyone else. I just, I feel so much freer.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like he’s trying to control me, and I’m sick of that fucking feeling, and I just want to be able to do whatever the fuck I want to do. I hate royalty, I hate being shoved around. I'm not a little kid anymore, and I'm treated as if I need to be protected or that I'm so sensitive that I'll just break down.” Shion let out a deep breath. He barely took a breath during his small rant, and after he was finished, he fell silent. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince felt thumbs rubbing on the back of his hand. They were soft, tender, and sweet. It made Shion feel warm. His shoulders relaxed; his breathing returned to a normal pace. He let out a small sigh. When had Adriah grabbed his hand? Or had it been the other way around? Did Shion reach out to him subconsciously during the rant?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shion muttered. “I just used you just to rant. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah let out a soft laugh. “It’s fine. Hey,” he said quietly. “<em>It’s fine</em>. <em> It’s what I’m here for.” </em> Shion bit back a smile. “Go on. Translate it. What did I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to look stupid if I get it wrong,” Shion mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m sure you’re right about whatever it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion took a deep breath. He looked down at their hands. Shion’s hand could fit perfectly in his. “That it’s fine,” he translated quietly. “That it’s what you’re here to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Close,” Adriah said with a laugh. “‘For’,” he corrected. The Knight reached up and moved Shion’s long bangs that fell over his eyes. “That’s what I’m here for.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion smiled. He let his head fall on Adriah’s shoulder. the Prince closed his eyes. “Can you tell the plot again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Adriah hummed. <em> “Lost In The Same Space is a story about two girls </em> —"</p><p> </p><p>“Two,” Shion interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded. <em> “Two </em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Two girls, </em>” Shion said. He looked over at Adriah. “The story is about two girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the title?” Adriah asked with an amused look. </p><p> </p><p>“Not sure yet,” Shion muttered. “I’m working on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah continued with a smile. “<em>They spend a lot of their time together. People would call them childhood friends.”  </em>Shion bit his lip. “Anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“They work together?” Shion asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a pain in the ass, Adriah.”</p><p> </p><p>The Knight chuckled. “I know,” he said. “<em>Though, after an incident, the two got separated. Just in a few years, they lost communication.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “One girl spent all of her time trying to find the other, </em><em>to no avail. The other didn’t even think her friend was alive. She fell into a small depression for a bit, picking up on other things like helping others to try and get her to forget about her childhood friend </em> —<em>” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay, slow down. You’re damn fast.” Adriah laughed. That always made Shion feel better. It was soft, and light, and it always made Shion feel like bricks had been pushed off of his shoulders. “Something with time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fear? Maybe,” Shion trailed off. He repositioned his head on Adriah’s shoulder. His hand was still in Adriah’s, fingers interlocked as his other hand reached over and lightly dragged his finger on the back of Adriah’s hand. “Am I getting close?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm-hm.” Adriah was silent for a moment. “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovers? Were they lovers?” Shion asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Adriah looked up in thought. “I’d say that they were. It’s never confirmed in the story, but I believed that they loved each other.” His hand squeezed in Shion’s. “But that’s not what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friends then. They have to be friends if not lovers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it,” he said with a laugh. “Alright, where did I leave off?” Adriah thought. “Oh!” He cleared his throat. Shion thought that was cute.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it was cute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Though, the one girl found the other yet after all the years. She was afraid her friend wouldn’t remember her. Instead of reaching out to her, she watched her from afar. She watched her grow up and become someone good, do and discover amazing things, live her life because she knew that she had moved past her.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The friend uh—” Shion cut off in thought. “She waited?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get all technical with me, Adriah. Just tell me if I’m right or wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah laughed. “Sorry, <em> Prince</em>. May I finish?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Though that wasn’t true at all. She had never gotten past her. Sadly, they both die never knowing they were still looking for each other. </em>The end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t have a happy ending, does it?” Shion asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, sadly, it doesn’t,” Adriah admitted. “I like to think there’s a second story out there that wraps everything up though. My mother isn’t exactly here to confirm whether or not there is so it’s good enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother sounds nice,” Shion mumbled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“She was," Adriah said with a sad smile. Shion didn’t hang up on the past tense too much. He didn’t want to bring up any sad memories for Adriah, more than he had already accidentally done before. Every time that Shion led Adriah to bring up his mother, he felt nothing but guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried reading it again,” Shion moved aside to a different topic instead. “It didn’t go as well as I had hoped it would.”</p><p> </p><p>“I expected that much.” Adriah moved around. Shion lifted his head off of his shoulder to see what he was doing. He watched as the Knight reached into his uniform and pulled out a few folded sheets of paper. “Here.” </p><p> </p><p>Shion stopped tracing his finger on Adriah’s hand and grabbed the papers. He flipped them over a few times. “More?” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get time to finish them because I thought I would have time later tonight and tomorrow during the day since we were supposed to meet up tomorrow night but,” Adriah paused, “I guess I can give it to you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You giving me more homework?”<br/><br/></p><p>Adriah chuckled. “If you want to think of it like that. Sure.” Shion rolled his eyes. “They’re basic tier one words.” The Knight reached toward Shion, a single finger brushing back his bangs again. “How about you come to me when you think you’ve learned them all, and then I’ll give you a little test?” </p><p> </p><p>Shion slapped his hand away. “Test? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Adriah grinned. “You don’t think that you’ll pass?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Shion stomped on his foot, but it wasn’t nearly enough to hurt him. “Deal.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion walked Adriah back to his post like he always did. He waved Adriah goodnight and turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Shion.” Shion glanced back over his shoulder. Adriah’s moment of hesitation made him fully face him. “When Atsumu told you about meetings with me and doing fewer of them, you know he was only looking out for you, right?” Adriah pointed out. Shion shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. He knew that, though he couldn't tell Adriah why it bothered him so much. “He didn’t mean to make it seem as if he was controlling you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Shion muttered softly. “I know. I think it just set me off a little bit.” Adriah stepped up to him and grabbed his cheek. His touch was light and hesitant. Shion leaned into it, letting his cheek press into the palm of his hand. “Thanks, Adriah.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Thanks,” </em> Adriah provided with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thanks, Adriah</em>,” Shion repeated. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Sleep well, Prince</em>,” Adriah said with a wave and a small bow before turning to his post. Shion took a deep breath with a smile and turned to sneak back into the castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost in it for a mere second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shion took four weeks before he planned another meet up with Adriah. He wasn’t even a hundred percent sure that he was ready. The Prince didn’t get as much time as he wished to study over the words and learn them. Shinsuke had been giving him lessons every day of the week for the most part. He gave him Tuesday's and Friday’s off, but that was the only breaks Shion was able to get his hands on. On those days, Shion passed out for the rest of it, exhausted from the constant training. </p><p> </p><p>The four weeks without seeing Adriah or meeting up with him was time that Shion didn’t know that he would miss so badly. He saw Adriah though, of course, but Shion never called out to talk to him considering how much trouble Adriah would get in. Every time that he saw Adriah, he felt his toes twitch. He wanted to go see him. Every time he walked past him while heading to the castle, he spotted him out of the corner of his eye. It was like the Knight was a neon sign when he passed, flashing a smile under the radar to Shion that always made his heart skip a beat. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With four weeks passed and barely an average amount of confidence that he knew enough, Shion made his way to tell Adriah he was ready. The Prince almost tripped as he was making his way through the castle. He passed Koutarou and Shouyou at the bottom of the stairs who were too invested in their own conversation to take note of the Prince passing by. Walking through the front doors, Shion turned to look at the Guards who were standing out front.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa,” Shion said. “Adriah around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Prince,” Tooru said with a grin. He crossed his arms. His foot crossed over the other and arms folded over his chest. “He’s where he usually is,” he said, nudging his head in the direction of Adriah’s usual post. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Shion passed him with a nod. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adriah stood talking with Shuugo. A laugh erupted from his chest as he tilted his head back. Just hearing that, Shion felt better. He felt the heaviness of responsibilities leave off of his shoulders. It was like Adriah tied a rope around the weight and lifted it off of him with a simple pull. He paused in his step, trying to calm down his beating heart. Shion put a hand to his chest, feeling the quick beat. Why was it doing that?</p><p> </p><p>The Knight noticed Shion approaching from over the other’s shoulder. His gaze stopped on him, and the smile grew on his face. Shuugo noticed Adriah looking past him, and he turned around. His eyes grew once he noticed Shion. As if it was planned, both knights gave a small bow in sync.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince,” Shuugo spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Shion snapped out of his gaze. He took his hand from his chest and stepped up to the two. Mentally, he sighed. The bowing again. “Meian,” Shion said as he stopped in front of them. He looked between the two. “Adriah.” He looked specifically to Adriah so he knew that he was talking to <em>him</em>. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Prince,” Adriah said with a grin. He stepped back and held out his arm to lead the way. “Let’s walk.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion and Adriah left down the path to the usual spot. A usual spot. Shion had before called this his usual spot for a time when he wanted to be by himself, though now it was a new usual. Now, he had Adriah. Looking back, Shion hated the old. He got an uneasy feeling at the thought of coming here alone to look at the stars and get fresh air. It didn't feel right anymore, not without Adriah. This was the only usual he would miss now if it were to be taken from him. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Adriah began to say. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m ready.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah stopped walking. <em>“Wow,” </em>the Knight said, impressed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wow?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did I write that one down?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shion rolled his eyes. <em>"Yes, I know it </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah smirked. “<em>You’re good.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You want the test right now? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Shion blinked a few times, and the Knight laughed. He didn’t like that. Well, he liked the laugh, of course, but not the reasoning for the laugh. Shion shoved his shoulder and scoffed. He couldn’t stop a soft chuckle from slipping from his lips as he stuck his hands in his back pockets and kept on walking past Adriah.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You should do that more frequently. That is indescribably captivating.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Shion spun around. Adriah stood there, a look in his eyes that was glued on Shion. he couldn't quite read it. The Prince hated that. It made him think that he didn't know everything about Adriah, and for some reason, he wanted to know everything. “Adriah, come on. Put things in the simplest words. That’s not even fucking fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Adriah said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Shion pressed on.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me in English and maybe I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. “<em>What did you say?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Impressive </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah laughed. “‘Impressive’," he translated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Shion muttered. “Ironic.” He shoved him in the shoulder again. <em>“What did you say? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I basically said the rest would be a bit difficult,” Adriah said with a shrug. “<em>Are you sure you’re ready? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’s been four weeks," </em>Shion said. He crossed his arms. <em> “I’ve had a lot of time to learn,</em>" he lied.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alright,” </em> Adriah said. “<em>Tonight? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tonight is fine,” </em> Shion agreed with a nod. They hadn’t trailed off into the grass to get to the fountain, and they hadn't continued their walk on the path to the fountain. The two of them stayed on the path and neared the back doors instead, close to where Rintarou was standing guard. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey, I guess I walked you back this time,” </em> Adriah said. Shion thought over the words in his head. Slowly, he pieced it together and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adriah laughed. <em> “See you tonight, Shion.</em>”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A week after the test, and Shion was getting hit with more and <em>more</em> words. Shion had ‘passed’ which just led to Adriah assigning him more homework of tier one <em>and </em>two words. The Prince had groaned when he got them. Adriah had told him at the time, <em> ‘Hey, you’re not going to learn overnight.’ </em> Obviously not or Shion would be fluent by now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside in the front of the Kingdom, Shion helped Hitoka water the plants once again. It wasn’t as if she needed the help, he just wanted to. Not to mention that Shion was now done with his training. He had free time during the day that he hadn’t had since what felt like ages. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Hitoka and Shion both looked up from the plants they watered to the voice. Sitting on a horse that carried a wagon was the Kingdom’s hunter and gatherer, Hoshiumi Kourai. He had a loud voice while he waved his arms in the air as he and his cart approached. Kourai slid off the horse and patted the animal, brushing his hand on its back as he grabbed a strap with his other hand and led the horse further. </p><p> </p><p>“Hoshi!” Hitoka called out. She set down her watering can and rushed over to him. Her hand found the mane of the horse to pet it. “You’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>“With food! Per request of the Queen,” Kourai spoke as Shion walked over. The Prince stopped in front of the carriage and held his water can at his hip, careful not to spill it on the white pants. Upon seeing the Prince, Kourai gave a soft bow, but it was short, and his back straightened back out almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lot of food,” Shion muttered. He lifted himself on his toes and looked in the wagon. It was safe to say that there were a lot of dead animals.</p><p> </p><p>“The Queen said a lot,” Kourai said, a wide grin on his face. He seemed proud of his haul. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to need help,” Shion said with a chuckle. He turned and looked back to the guards. “Hey, some of you come and help Hoshiumi, will you?” </p><p> </p><p>A few Knights were quick to snap from their posts and listen to the Prince. Adriah left Shuugo to the left of the castle; Tooru left Hajime from the front of the castle; Sachirou left Issei from the right of the castle. Shion stepped back from the cart as the Guards walked over. He happened to be wearing all white that day, and he was not a fan of staining his clothes with thick, bright, red blood. His pants meant to have a thin, red line down the side of his pants, not splotches. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s guide it around back and get it through the kitchen that way,” Tooru stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, Oikawa,” Sachirou said. “I didn’t peg you for the smart one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Tooru whined as Kourai began to guide the horse down the trail to head behind the castle. “Hey!”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Shion realized why the Queen had requested that Kourai get so much food that night. His mother was extra, so when she heard from Shinsuke that Shion was completed with his training, she wanted a huge feast. Shion really didn’t want all the attention. He hated it, of course, though it wasn’t as if he could turn it down. Not if he didn’t want to be locked in his room for a week with guards at his door — guards that weren’t nice like Kiyoomi, or Koutarou, or Shouyou, or Adriah.</p><p> </p><p>He sat near his father at one end of the table, his mother was on the other. Respected Knights sat with them and filled the other chairs along with the other high ups in the Kingdom. Shuugo, Kiyoomi, Adriah, Tooru, Hajime, Issei, Rintarou, and other guards sat on the other side. Atsumu was allowed to be there as well. He sat next to Shion. The room was filled with chatter and talk that made Shion want to drown himself in a glass of alcohol if his mother would finally let him drink something.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki, congratulations!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well done, Prince Inunaki!”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you could do it, Prince! You showed promise just as your father had.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shion got sick of hearing the praise after just a short amount of time over the course of the long dinner. He let out a groan he hoped wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone but Atsumu and let his head fall on the other’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?” Atsumu asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how did you figure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Little signs,” Atsumu hummed. He sat back a little and looked around the room. When everyone was done eating, they stood up and walked around the large room, talking and chatting among themselves. Some people wanted to speak with Shinsuke about the training, others wanted to speak with the King and Queen about Shion. “I’m very observant, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Shion muttered. “That’s why you can’t figure out how to talk to Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Omi is difficult,” Atsumu defended. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Shion sighed and lifted his head off Atsumu’s shoulder. He pushed out his chair and stood. “Mother is distracted right now so I’m going to take this as my chance to slip out. Tell her I felt tired from the training or something and turned in early. If I tell her myself, she’ll definitely find a way to guilt and hold me back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” Atsumu said. “G’night, Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion rolled his eyes. “Night, Commoner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Instead of heading to shower and then to bed, Shion slipped outside. It was kind of ironic. The Kingdom had just grown a little more powerful now that Shion could fight and command an army yet they had no Guards out due to all of them celebrating. He didn’t have to worry about being caught roaming around, though it wasn’t as if he ever did. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Shion went further than he usually did. He was a bit cold, the only layer he had on his back was the white, long-sleeve dress shirt he wore to the dinner. His arms wrapped around him, his hands finding his sides as he rubbed them up and down quickly in an effort to warm himself up. He really wished it wasn't always so cold, though something stopped him from thinking of the cold. The back gate that was typically guarded. His eyes landed on it. The guard that was normally there was at the party, so here it was unguarded. Shion took his chance.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince wasn’t sure why he was never let back there. It was gorgeous, to say the least. Perfect hedges that Shion grazed his fingertips on as he passed, flowers that seemed to pop out in the light of the moon, a cleanly swept path, not a single fallen leaf in the way. A bench sat out there, perfectly covered in vines; they didn’t wrap around the seat, only the legs with dots of flowers on the green. It was gorgeous as if it came out of a fairy tale. Looking further, Shion could see a small clearing, and he made his way over. He planted his hand on a slightly-leaned tree and looked out. A beautiful lake. </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him. He realized why the Queen didn’t let him back here.</p><p> </p><p>When Shion was young, very young, he remembered falling into a lake. He had struggled to swim for a bit, drowning as he tried to grasp onto something before he reached a branch of a tipping tree. The Young Prince pulled himself up with it and climbed to the land before he tried to hack the water from his lungs. After saving himself, he felt too weak to get up and try and find his way home, so Shion fell asleep in the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Later he had been found and brought back. Apparently, he caused a mass panic and a few gray hairs. After that, he had been forbidden to leave the grounds alone. That was when he was assigned his first guard. The first guard he had was Kiyoomi’s father. A few following years later, it was Kiyoomi, which was strange. Kiyoomi was younger than Shion by a few years — 4 years to be exact. A sixteen-year-old with a twelve-year-old protecting him? Shion felt offended. That changed when he later saw Kiyoomi’s skill. While roaming the town, a few criminals made an attempt to kidnap Shion. Kiyoomi had saved him faster than Shion could register. </p><p> </p><p>That had all been so long ago. Shion quietly chuckled to himself about the memory. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “Hey, what are you doing? </em> ” Shion turned quickly, and for a second, he was afraid he’d fall in the lake again, but he kept his footing. <em> “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, Prince.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>How um </em> —” Shion searched his mind for words again. <em> “How did you find me, Adriah? </em> ”<br/><br/></p><p><em> “You left the gate open</em>,” Adriah said as he took a seat on the bench. He planted his hands next to him and leaned back a little, staring up at the sky. Shion smiled and let out a sharp breath of air. It made him see his own breath. Shion was suddenly reminded of just how cold he was. With a shiver as he wrapped his arms back around himself for warmth, he walked over to Adriah and sat next to him, tilting his head back to see what he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What are you doing?” </em> Shion asked him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I can’t leave the Prince by himself,"</em> Adriah replied. He started moving, but Shion didn't look over at him even though he desperately wanted to. The Prince assumed it was weird that he always found himself looking at Adriah. He had to have been coming off as suspicious. If he kept looking, it would be obvious to Adriah that Shion liked him.</p><p> </p><p>Liked him.</p><p> </p><p>Shion blinked a few hundred times. </p><p> </p><p>That was it. He liked Adriah. A lot. A<em> lot </em>lot. </p><p> </p><p>Shion snapped from his mind when there was something placed on his shoulders. He looked over, his hand moving up to feel whatever was placed on him. His hand brushed the shoulder pads of the uniform. The jacket of the Knight uniform. He glanced up at Adriah, a smile on the Knight's face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can't leave him cold either. You should've brought a coat, Prince."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Thanks,"</em> Shion muttered quietly. He was slightly embarrassed. If it had been anyone else, he would've probably given the jacket back, but this was Adriah. It was Adriah; it smelled like Adriah; the Prince was freezing. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Congratulations.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeah, you wouldn’t know that word, would you?” </em> Adriah asked with a chuckle. Shion slapped his arm. “Congratulations,” he said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Shion said. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry about it. You’re getting better for sure.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thanks</em>,” Shion said in a dead voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m serious! </em> ” Adriah said with a laugh. He leaned on Shion a little, and the Prince took a deep breath as his face picked up a red tint. “<em>Have you looked over the second list? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Want a quick test? </em>” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Shion smiled. “<em>Bring it. </em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion breezed the test. Adriah wasn’t that surprised. The entire time he had shown that he had an ear for languages. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince let out a laugh when Adriah told him he did well. He leaned forward on the bench, holding onto it so he didn’t fall forward as he smiled. “<em>Hey, Adriah,</em>” Shion said. “<em>Tell me the plot again</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah smiled. <em> “You think you can get more of it now?” </em> Shion nodded, and he grabbed Adriah’s hand. The Knight looked down at their hands. He stared for a bit. It made Shion worry he made a mistake. He was about to slip his hand out of his but Adriah did the opposite. The Knight slid his fingers between Shion’s and looked at him. <em> “Ready? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded once more. He let his head fall on Adriah’s shoulder just like last time. This time, he relaxed with a sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lost In The Same Space is a story about two girls. They spend a lot of their time together. People would call them childhood friends. Though, after an incident, the two got separated. Just in a few years, they lost communication</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Adriah.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mhm?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You always repeat the same words. How?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “How do I remember the same thing?” </em>Adriah asked.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The Knight chuckled. <em> “I’ve told it far too many times.” </em> His thumb rubbed back and forth on Shion’s hand. <em> “Do you think you can translate that bit? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Shion cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. There was a squeeze in his hand. Adriah squeezed his hand. “Okay. Lost In The Same Space—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you got the title!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t patronize me." Shion tossed him a harsh glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, <em> sorry</em>,” Adriah apologized. “<em>Go on.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Two girls — two friends,” Shion began. “Long time friends that split up—” he caught Adriah’s eye and bit his lip. “Got split up?” Adriah chuckled softly and nodded. “After an issue, they got split up and eventually didn’t talk anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You got it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I did?” Shion asked in a happy tone. He jumped a little in his seat. “Okay, shut up! That’s — okay, continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah let out a laugh. <em> “Absolutely endearing.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Shion asked. He pushed his shoulder against Adriah’s. “Stop doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just have to learn it,” Adriah said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Shion sighed. “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>One girl spent all of her time trying to find the other,</em> <em>to no avail. The other didn’t even think her friend was alive. She fell into a small depression for a bit, picking up on other things like helping others to try and get her to forget about her childhood friend. </em>” Adriah stretched his legs out in front of him. He gave Shion's hand a squeeze. “Your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded. “One of the girls looked for her but—” he paused. “I don’t know that word between,” he muttered, but before Adriah could comment, Shion continued. “But I can figure it out. Shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>Adriah chuckled softly and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“She couldn’t find her other friend and continued on.” He looked at Adriah and squeezed the hand in his. “<em>Your turn </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Though, the one girl found the other yet after all the years. She was afraid her friend wouldn’t remember her. Instead of reaching out to her, she watched her from afar. She watched her grow up and become someone good, do and discover amazing things, live her life because she knew that she had moved past her. Though that wasn’t true at all. She had never gotten past her. The story ends sadly; they both die never knowing they were still looking for each other. </em>The end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, the word,” Shion muttered. “The one I didn’t know. It has to mean like, failed or something?” Adriah raised an eyebrow, and Shion sighed. “The one girl before found her <em> ‘after all the years </em>’,” Shion said. “After all the years,” he translated. “Meaning that she tried before and failed, and it took her years before she could,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re just a pretty face,” Adriah said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m a pretty face?” Shion asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I—” Adriah stuttered. The shade of color in his face turned red. “I mean, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Shion’s grip in Adriah’s hand tightened. “Whatever. Where was I?” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, she failed before, found her, but she didn’t do anything to talk to her. She watched her—” Shion chewed his lip. “She watched her develop?” Shion asked. “I’m not sure if that’s the word I want to use,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Develop works,” Adriah provided with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“What else works?”</p><p> </p><p>The Knight let out a small whistle. “Mhm,” he hummed. “Mature; advance; progress.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded. “She watched her mature,” he said. “She never reached out to her. They both died before they could ever reach out again.” Adriah nodded. “<em>Why do you read over such a sad story so many times? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m not sure,” </em> Adriah said. <em> “Maybe it’s because my mother read it to me each night, or maybe it because it’s the only thing I’ve had ever since I was little, or maybe it's both</em>,” Adriah began to say. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Your second story </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mhm? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You said that you came up with a second story where it had a happy ending. Did you ever think of a plot for that? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah smiled. “<em>I did. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What is it? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Read the first book first</em>,” Adriah said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah laughed again. “But you got it.” He reached into his pocket again and pulled out another piece of folded paper. “Here. More words.”</p><p> </p><p>“God.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more tier one and two,” Adriah said as if that were any better.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Shion said. He took the paper and stared at it. The Prince couldn’t exactly unfold it with one hand, and stubbornly, he refused to let go of Adriah's hand. He slipped it into his pocket and sighed. <em> “Thank you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Prince.” Shion squinted his gaze at him. Adriah just let out a soft chuckle, which Shion could feel on his face. They were so close. Before they were already so close with their fingers threaded together. Shion’s hand was warm, and he was afraid he would start sweating. He lifted his hand slowly, the one that hadn't been holding onto Adriah's; their palms were still pressed together, fingers touching the backs' of each other's hands. The Prince was hesitant as he moved his free hand to Adriah’s cheek. His face was soft and cold under the palm of his hand. He rubbed his thumb back and forth in an effort to warm the other up. It made him feel guilty for taking his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Shion sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. “Y<em>ou do it</em>,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?” </em> Adriah asked, cracking a small smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You do it or I’ll feel like you’re just letting it happen because I’m the Prince or something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re joking, right?” </em> Adriah put his hand over Shion’s, thumb brushing over the knuckles of the hand that held his face. <em> “When have I ever treated you differently for being the Prince? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let me be </em>—” Shion paused. “Skeptic.”</p><p> </p><p>“That one not in your vocabulary?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, <em> sorry</em>,” Adriah said. “Alright though,” he whispered, “if I have permission.”</p><p> </p><p>The Knight closed the gap for the Prince, sealing his lips against his. Shion always wondered what Adriah’s lips would taste like. Maybe jerky. It was something that was made for the Knights a lot. A tough food. Or maybe he would taste of vanilla. Adriah seemed like he would enjoy simple things like vanilla candles and basic flavors. Though he didn’t. Adriah tasted of peppermints. His lips did, at least. Shion moved into it to the feeling of it all, his fingers twitched on the side of Adriah’s face. At that moment, he felt bliss, and he wished he had a strong enough grip to hold onto it forever.</p><p> </p><p>The Knight had moved his hand. He reached to Shion and moved his fingers through the Prince’s soft, light hair. Fingers twirled around strands and sent a shiver down Shion’s spine that he couldn’t shake off. Shion pulled away first, taking a well-needed breath of air as he let his hand fall. It landed on top of theirs, and his fingers curled around Adriah’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Shion—” </p><p> </p><p>“Adriah!” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Shit,” </em> Adriah cursed. Shion was already on his feet, letting go of Adriah. The jacket slipped off his shoulders, and Shion bent down to quickly pick it up and toss it back to Adriah. Everything that had just happened sprinted from his mind as he rushed to hide behind a tree when two other Knights were making their way over. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Hajime asked. Rintarou followed behind him, a lazy slouch to his back with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked around. The Knight had a sharp eye. Shion knew that, and he was afraid he’d spot him. The Prince was never good at hide ‘n seek. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, fresh air from the party,” Adriah lied. He stood up, doing a small stretch. His hand wiped at the jacket, cleaning any possible specks of dirt that had gotten on it when Shion let it drop from his shoulders to the ground. “Stuffy in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a lot of people,” Hajime agreed. “The Queen is calling for all the knights. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this anything about the Prince?” Adriah asked. He began to slip the jacket back on, smoothing down the front.</p><p> </p><p>“No, apparently he went to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, apparently,” Rintarou muttered. He gave a scoff and turned to leave. Rintarou had definitely seen Shion. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d you think he meant by that?” Hajime questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, probably. Suna is Suna,” Adriah said. “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed and turned to leave, Adriah following with him. He took one look to where he knew Shion was. The Knight gave a small smile. ‘Get back safely, Shion. Goodnight,’ he mouthed to him before disappearing down the path.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p><p>WOOO this is one of my favorite chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lost in promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s insane.” Atsumu sat up on Shion’s bed. He glanced over at the other as he stood in front of the mirror. Shion looked at his reflection as he folded the sleeves of the white shirt. He flattened his hands down on the front of it, smoothing out any possible wrinkles. Of course, there weren’t any. There wouldn’t be with the careful treatment that all his clothing had done to it. “Yer insane. Yer lyin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he said anythin’?” The twin scooted to the end of the bed. His knee bounced impatiently. “Anythin’ at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t met up since then,” Shion mumbled as he fixed his collar. “I’m not even sure if it was real so I actually might be lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer not sure if it was real?” Atsumu scoffed. “Shion, c’mon. Ask him ‘bout it then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask about it?” Shion turned to look at him. He crossed his arms. “I’m not going to walk up to Adriah and be like, ‘hey, did we kiss by the way? I wasn’t sure if it was the part of me that really wanted to kiss you that just dreamt us kissing romantically on an ivy bench by an open lake or if it actually happened’.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shrugged. “Yah, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why you suck at talking with Sakusa," the Prince muttered. He turned back to the mirror and started messing with his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Shion!?” Atsumu whined. He jumped up from the bed and ran over to him. The twin tugged on his sleeve. “Take that back! That was so rude!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get off me. I’m trying to get ready," Shion hissed. Atsumu groaned and let go of him. He boosted himself to sit on Shion’s desk instead. Squinting at the Prince, he watched as Shion clapped a bracelet around his wrist and twisted it around. He stared down at it with a frown and sighed. “I’ll figure it out with Adriah, Atsumu,” Shion muttered. On his mirror hung a red jacket, golden accents down the sleeves that wrapped around the cuffs, the same accents ran down the placket. “I just haven’t been able to talk with him in a while. There’s something going on,” he said while taking down the jacket. “That’s why I’m getting ready.” Shion slipped on the jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, a meetin’, right?” Atsumu asked. “Ya have any idea what’s it ‘bout?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Shion muttered. “Sakusa was the one who told me that my mother wanted me to be in the meeting as well.” He scoffed. “After like twenty meetings, she wants me in one now.” The Prince looked down at his wrist again. He continued to mess with the bracelet. “I think something big is happening. That’s why.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re ya thinkin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure yet.” Shion sighed. “Are you going to stay in here until I get back or leave and do something stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was thinkin’ leave and do somethin’ stupid,” Atsumu said. “Yer meetin’ is probably gonna just make ya tired an annoyed anyway, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll let ya get back to a nice shower and an empty room.” Atsumu stepped up to him and brushed off the shoulders of Shion’s jacket. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shion entered the meeting with Kiyoomi. The Prince had been to a few meetings before that didn’t seem as important, though there was something about the atmosphere of this meeting that made the bottom of Shion’s stomach feel weak. He didn’t feel good about it at all. Shrugging his shoulders up, Shion hid his hands in his sleeves and bunched up the inside of them to try and hide how nervous he was. The effort was useless to hide it because apparently, it was obvious on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki,” Kiyoomi said. “Are you alright?” He asked as they took their seats around the table. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been to a few of these meetings before, right?” Shion asked. Kiyoomi nodded. “Is it bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honesty?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bad.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The meeting started after a few minutes. It took a bit for everyone to arrive. Soon enough, everyone gathered. The chairs were filled with the higher up Knights and others who were considered royalty. That included Adriah. He sat a bit from Shion. The two didn’t look at each other. The Queen stood up at the front of the room, hands confidently behind her back with a raised chin. She scanned over everyone in the room. Shion couldn’t help but feel she glared at him for a bit longer than the others.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” the Queen began to speak. “To catch those who haven’t been in the previous meetings up to speed, we’ve been having some difficulties with another Empire. Long story short, they want us dead. We’ve never gotten along, though we’ve tried to. Just a few weeks ago, we figured out they were messing with the trading routes.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Shion asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen glared at him, but she let out a sigh and cleared her throat. “Scamming or stealing goods from our traders, messing up with the routes so that some goods don’t get delivered to us.” She flicked her wrist. “Things like that.” Her eyes bore into Shion again. The Prince looked down at his lap and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm only led to believe they killed that last Guard and trader."</p><p> </p><p>Shion lifted only his eyes to look at Adriah. The Knight was looking at him too. Before Shion could get him in trouble, he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had enough of it,” the Queen spoke up to everyone. “The King and I have gone over it with the high ups, and it’s official.” She took a step forward, harsh eyes glaring over at everyone in the room. “We’ve declared war.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>War. They declared war. She had delivered it like it was a party. The Queen continued speaking throughout the meeting, discussing tactics and plans. It was over for Shion as quickly as it started. He had tuned everything out. His mind was racing instead, running way too far from the Empire to be able to hear whatever his mother was saying. A hand had touched his back at the end of the meeting. It pulled his soul back to his body and returned him to consciousness. Kiyoomi told him they were to leave, and he stood and left with the Guard.</p><p> </p><p>Shion walked back to his room in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Sakusa,” Shion muttered before Kiyoomi could ask him if he was alright. “You’re still going to be my guard, right?” He asked as they walked down the hallway to his room. “I don’t want anyone else, and I’m assuming they’re going to keep me on a lockdown to protect me or whatever.” The Queen probably said that during the meeting, but it seemed Kiyoomi knew Shion hadn't been listening since the big reveal. Kiyoomi nodded in response. “Good,” Shion said. He exhaled deeply. “Good.” They reached his bedroom door, but Shion stopped with a hand on the handle. “Will it be harder to slip out at night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adriah again?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a Knight,” Shion whispered. “I’m guessing he’s going out to fight too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be right,” Kiyoomi said. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I want to see him one last time before he goes,” he muttered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi took a deep sigh. “Yes, it’ll be harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I believe you can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I need then.” Shion opened the door. “Thanks, Sakusa.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion’s plan to slip out of the castle was a bit different this time. Not too long ago, the day he had finished his training, Shion snagged a rope from the equipment room. He hid it in his closet to wait for a day where he would need it. Tonight was the night he needed it to Rapunzel his way out of his window. He slowly guided his way down, feet on the wall as he backed up to the ground. Shion was a bit risky, sometimes letting himself drop before he caught himself. He reached the ground and looked up. Climbing it, Shion realized the castle was a lot bigger than he thought it was. He knew it was big, of course, but literally scaling the building changed his perspective a lot more. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince patted the inside of the cloak he wore. The book. He tucked it away. Shion bit his lip and headed up the path to the front of the castle. He walked a lot faster than he had any other night. It made him afraid that someone would hear his clacking footsteps. Suddenly, when he saw the arm that peaked around the corner, the Prince didn't care anymore. He reached the arm, and Shion reached out and tugged on the sleeve. They jumped and turned, again unsheathing his sword. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Shion?” The Knight seemed a lot more shocked than any other night to see Shion — more shocked than the night when Shion had shown up early. “What are—“ he turned. “Meian, I gotta — yeah,” he poorly explained to Shuugo before he moved to Shion.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion began walking without a word down the path. The Knight followed him for a bit until the Prince stopped him. He turned to face him, reached into his cloak, and held out the book to him. “Take it,” Shion said.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adriah, I’m not messing around. Take the book.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Adriah said. He put a hand to the book and shoved it back at the Prince<em>. “Keep it.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “‘Keep it’?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Until I get back.” </em> He smiled, though it looked sad. Shion hated that. “Hold onto it for me until I get back.” Adriah scoffed. “I knew the next time you saw me you would try and give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you didn’t talk or meet up with me for a week?” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t talk or meet up with you for a week because the last time that we talked, we kissed and I didn’t know what to say,” Adriah explained, his voice getting quieter as he spoke. Shion opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he stuttered a few attempts at some words. “Shion, listen—“</p><p> </p><p>“So you were just going to head into a war and possibly die without saying anything to me?” Shion spat out.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to hurt you, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts more if anything,” Shion said. “You know that. You’re lying to me.” He bit his lip for a quick second. “You’re selfish, you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is this you trying to get me to believe that or yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>Shion felt himself beginning to laugh. Adriah knew him too well for his own health. He covered his mouth, turning his head away. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes but he ignored them. “Shut up,” he muttered behind his hand. “You’re a prick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hear me out,” Adriah began to say. He pulled Shion’s hand from his face and held his cheeks with both hands. “You hold onto the book while I’m gone, and I’ll come back, and then I’ll kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to kiss me again now?” Shion asked, sounding disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Adriah replied. “No, because that’s implying this is goodbye, and I want it to be anything but that.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. “Then tell me something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your second story. The sequel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Adriah said. “You finished the book?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded. “It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Adriah hummed. “True, but no.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking, right?” Shion scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>Adriah shook his head. “Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a prick.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you've said,” Adriah said. He moved Shion’s bangs from his forehead and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I know, I’m sorry.” He pulled the Prince into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. “I’ll come back. I promise.” Shion slipped his arms under Adriah’s, hugging him back. He felt so coddled and safe. They were standing outside but Adriah was able to make him feel so warm. He could fall asleep in his arms if he really wanted to. Shion turned his face in the Knight’s chest, closing his eyes as he let out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You better,” he muttered. “You better come back or I’ll come and hunt you down and kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah laughed. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, the Knights and the army were leaving. Shinsuke was the leader of the main army. He got handshakes from the King and Queen as he was getting ready to set off. The Knights were taking care of their things, saying goodbye to their families who were allowed to step and wait outside of the castle’s fencing to say goodbye to their loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>Shion stood next to Kiyoomi by the castle’s entrance. Kiyoomi didn’t have any family left, so he watched with the Prince as other Knights said their goodbyes. The Prince’s eyes landed on Adriah. He stood off to the side ready to leave. There hadn’t been anyone he spoke to, and it didn’t seem as if he was waiting for anyone to say goodbye to him. With every part of him, Shion wanted to be that person. He wanted to run into his arms and be the person to weep not to leave; to beg to stay behind; to convince to just run away with him. The only thing that held him back was Kiyoomi reminding him that Shion’s mother would have Adriah’s head if she figured out there was anything between the Prince and a Knight. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shion.” Shion shivered at his name sounding so cold. He looked over to the Queen who stood in front of him. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Shion asked. “To go where?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t have you in the castle, Shion,” she spoke coldly. “And you’re not going to fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I be in the castle? I’ve trained, too. Why can’t I fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be easier to keep an eye on you in a smaller space,” she said. The Queen ignored the question that revolved around Shion fighting. Her voice was always harsh, sharp, and it made Shion know there was no room to argue. All he could do was nod. The Prince was made to get in a cart — one with walls that made Shion feel like he was in a prison. A horse pulled it, and it could probably run with it, but it moved slowly. Knights walked alongside it as it took the other fork in the road as the army did. Shion was being taken as far away from the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Far away from Adriah.</p><p> </p><p>Shion held his arms to himself. His arms crossed over his chest, and he slipped his hands underneath his arm to keep his fingers warm. From under the cloak, Shion could feel the book he hid with him. It was dangerous to carry. Anyone could see it if he pulled it out, or if it peaked out, or if he left it out, or if it slipped out. Shion had to be careful. </p><p> </p><p>He would. Shion would be careful because if he wasn’t, he’d lose the book. If he lost the book, Shion would lose the last thing of Adriah before he could get the Knight back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost in a war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginning of the war was hard for Shion. Locked in a bunker, the Prince was bored out of his mind. He wasn’t told much. With that, 'that' being absolutely nothing', there wasn’t much to do. The only good part was that Shion was left behind closed doors. Guards were outside the doors, but they never stepped in. Not even Kiyoomi. He was ordered to be in a different section of the war. Shion was alone. He was lied to, and he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>Since no one came into his 'room', it gave Shion time to pull out the book. He was able to read it. Again, and again, and again, and again. After a month, Shion lost track of how many times he read it. The story wasn’t that long. Every time that he got through it, he felt like it was shorter. It distracted him enough. He was sure that if he didn't have the book, the last month would have felt like a year.</p><p> </p><p>After a few thousand reads, Shion watched something hit the book. He paused and stared at the discolored paper for a few moments. His fingers reached to the book and skimmed over the new dot on the sat on the ink. It was wet. A tear. Shion raised a hand to his face. He swiped away on his cheek and flicked off a tear. When had he started crying? The book was sad, of course, but Shion didn’t cry. Only the first three times while reading it. What happened? What made Shion cry? Why did his gut feel so strange all of a sudden? Why did his chest feel tight? </p><p> </p><p>Something happened out there. </p><p> </p><p>Shion tucked the book under his pillow and stood. He moved to the door and knocked on it. It took only a few moments for a response, and the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki?” A guard from outside asked. “Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to speak to the Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Inunaki is very busy, Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’d like to speak with her,” Shion hissed. He hated using his power to get what he wanted, but in this case, he felt the need. “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>The guard blinked a few times. “Uh, y-yes, Prince Inunaki,” he stuttered finally. “This way.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion was led by the guard away from the bunker and down a trail further into the woods. He carried a torch with him, holding aside branches for Shion to walk fast so they wouldn’t swing and hit him in the face. They reached a campsite with tents, small fires, clotheslines. A large tent was straight ahead, and Shion was sure that was where his mother was. Shion ignored looks from the Knights there as he walked past and continued to follow the guard to the large tent. The man stopped in front of it and was about to speak. Shion cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it. You head back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>The guard nodded and left.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Shion stepped into the tent. There was a table in there with cluttered papers, a nice, large bed Shion would forever wonder how it got there, a shelf with weapons, a carpet that stretched on the floor of the entire bottom of the tent. Of course, she was living like royalty even during a time of war. </p><p> </p><p>“Shion!” The Queen stood at the table in the room standing with another man. It took Shion a moment to recognize who it was due to the rough appearance. Shuugo. “What are you doing in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the middle of something, Shion,” she hissed. Shion stepped further into the tent and stood next to Shuugo. He was on the other side of the table as the Queen looked over something with him on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then I’ll help,” Shion boldly said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sick of being locked up. I want to help. I’m going to help.” </p><p> </p><p>Shuugo cleared his throat. “Queen Inunaki, with all due respect, I’ve seen some of his training practices with Kita and I believe you’d be making a mistake if you let an army be run by a commander that’s one of the higher Knights rather than Prince Inunaki.” </p><p> </p><p>The Queen took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, clearly angrily chewing on the inside of her cheek in thought. Her sharp claw-like nails scratched into the table. “I’ll think it over,” she said sternly. “Meian, I want you moving west, you hear me?” Shuugo nodded. “Good. Both of you out now. Meian, back to your camp. Shion, back to the bunker. I have new things to think about now.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion and Shuugo left the tent. When the flaps closed behind them, the Knight let out a breath. “Holy shit. I was holding that in the entire time,” he said as they walked down the path. Again, the knights in the camp were looking at Shion. </p><p> </p><p>Shion chuckled. “I get it. She’s terrifying,” the Prince said. They walked to Shuugo’s horse that was tied up to a nearby tree and stopped in front of it. Shion reached out and ran a hand down its mane. “Thanks, by the way. You stuck your neck out for me. You didn't have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Shuugo said. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were leading an army, either,” Shion said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not,” Shuugo said with a chuckle. “No, I’m in Kageyama’s camp.” He sighed. “I was just sent out to gather some intel from the Queen and bring it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And um,” Shion paused as did his hands, stopping in the horse’s soft hair. “How are things over there?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuugo chuckled. “Adriah is fine.” That was just about the entire weight off of Shion’s chest. “He misses you, that’s for sure.” Shion felt the back of his neck get hot. He reached up and rubbed his neck, shifting his gaze to the ground as he kicked a twig. Shuugo laughed. “You guys are ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” the Prince muttered. “Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“No message?” Shuugo asked as he untied the horse from the tree. Shion looked up. He thought for a moment and chewed on the inside of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure what I would say,” Shion said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>The Knight grinned as he boosted himself onto the horse. “You’re not sure what you would say or you’re too embarrassed to tell me something to tell him?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Both?” Shion rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You sure you don't want to tell me something in English I could tell him? I wouldn't understand that way."</p><p> </p><p>Shion took a deep breath. He felt a smile form on his face from Shuugo's kindness. Regardless of the probably once in this war-time opportunity, Shion shook his head. "No, it's fine. Still not quite sure what I would say anyway," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Shuugo smirked. “I‘ll say you said ‘hi’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Shion said. He waved to Shuugo as the Knight kicked off and left. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took two weeks for Shion to get his mother to fully let him engage in something. He forced his way into things, pushed into conversations, slid into opportunities to do something other than sit in the bunker as if he were a child who needed to be protected. It was hard, but Shion made progress with his mother trusting him. Eventually, he did it though, and the Queen called him into her tent one day.</p><p> </p><p>“Shion,” she spoke. Her hands planted on the table. She leaned forward, knitted eyebrows as if he didn’t want to ask Shion what she had to ask. It was likely she didn’t. The Queen hated asking Shion for things. “I need you.” Shion wanted to smirk and tell her he told her so. He wanted to tell her <em> ‘no’ </em> just because he could. Shion could leave her desperate for the first time in his life. Though he couldn’t. This wasn’t the time to be teaching his mother a well-needed lesson. </p><p> </p><p>“What for?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen sighed. “Another camp sent their army out. They haven’t returned. We need a rescue and a new leader.”</p><p> </p><p>“What camp?” Shion asked. He tried to keep his voice steady in fear of it being Adriah’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama’s.”</p><p> </p><p>‘So Meian’s meaning Adriah’s.’ Shion wanted to punch himself in the gut, though a bad feeling did that for him. He felt like he wanted to crouch over while holding onto his stomach as his mind swirled. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew I should’ve had Meian in charge,” his mother cursed. She blamed herself for it, that was obvious. It was a first that she seemed to take responsibility for something. “I want to send you out there with another army to take control of the camp.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion. In control. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Shion said. “Alright, I’ll do it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Queen went through <em>everything </em>with Shion. It was a relief to finally understand everything that was happening. At the same time that he was learning everything, Shion felt like someone was sitting on top of his shoulders. He missed the feeling that Adriah would give him. The Prince imagined it was the same feeling of being in space. No weight on him, just free-floating. Maybe a blanket of warmth that he would wrap around him. Though ever since the war; ever since his separation with the Knight, Shion was stuck on the Earth.</p><p> </p><p>She explained the situation, what had happened, what they needed to win. It was a lot, but if Shion showed any signs of not being able to handle anything, he would never be trusted in another million years. The Prince was sent back to the bunker to get dressed in a proper uniform. He hadn’t put it on the entire time. Shion usually wore his typical outfit, a white shirt, and white pants. He had to be careful to not get dirty which was probably the Queen’s reasoning for giving him white clothes. She was sneaky, and she probably had a guard pack only white clothes so it forced Shion to be careful and not get into any dangerous situations. </p><p> </p><p>It was smart, but obviously, it didn’t hold him down for long. Shion was dressed in the commander uniform with a sword hooked on his belt as he got ready to lead an entire army. He made his way down, a hand on his hip as he walked down the path back to the Queen’s tent. Pushing aside the folds of the entrance, he stepped through and caught eye contact with his mother and another army commander. They gave each other a respected bow and shook hands. Sugawara Koushi.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you to the horse you’ll take, Prince,” Koushi said with a grin as he handed him a folded up piece of paper. It was a bit nostalgic getting handed a piece of paper that was folded with Shion being unaware of the contents. He knew it wouldn’t be the same. There weren't going to be any words with translations on the paper with cute little notes, smiley faces, or doodles hidden in the margins. He let out a sigh and gave Koushi a nod before following him out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Koushi let him outside to a horse tied up with other ones. He patted the animal, carefully brushing a hand down its back as he grinned at Shion. “I gave you a map,” Koushi said. </p><p> </p><p>‘So that’s what this is.’ Shion bit his lip. ‘I prefer the vocab quizzes.’</p><p> </p><p>“Follow the red line. You should have no problem getting to the camp if you do,” Koushi explained further. “I won’t be able to help you find your way, Prince,” he said as he walked over to another horse. He was quick as he untied it, put his foot in the stirrup, and boosted himself up on the saddle. “If you get lost, you get lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood,” Shion said with a nod. Koushi winked at him. He raised his hand and waved the Prince off before kicking and sending the horse to run. </p><p> </p><p>Shion took a deep breath before getting on his horse. He unfolded the paper and stared down at the map. It was a simple enough route, but of course, it didn’t have any formations on it telling him what would be in the way. The map was left simple. He sighed and grabbed the straps, kicking off to start his own journey to the other camp.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Heading to the other camp, Shion had another objective other than ‘lead the army’. He wanted to see Adriah, though he wasn’t sure if he was even going to be able to. Shuugo was most likely gone. If Shuugo was taken, that meant he had gone on the fight where men had been taken. If he had gone on the fight, he was sure to have brought Adriah in with him. They were close friends. Adriah would’ve wanted to help in case Shuugo got in any danger. The Knight wasn’t a coward. If there was a chance to fight, he would take it. He wouldn’t stay behind in the camp.</p><p> </p><p>Shion wished he had fallen in love with a coward. At least that way, he wouldn’t have to worry about him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It took a while to reach the other camp, but Shion was able to find it without fail. When he got there, men came out of their tents after the calling of other Knights telling them that the Prince had arrived. Shion came to a stop and looked over the men. There were about thirty in this camp. Thirty men and Shion couldn’t spot the familiar face that he wanted to see so badly. He bit his lip and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to lead you. The first thing we do: get back our men,” he announced. Shion slid off the horse. He looked over to a Knight and gave him a small nod. “You,” he said. “Tie up my horse, will you?” Whenever Shion ordered people around, he added a question to the end. It made it seem as if they had a choice. Atsumu always told him it would make the Knights feel better, but if Shion was being honest, he did it more for himself. Demands made him seem like his mother. At least with a question, Shion felt a little more civilized like his father. </p><p> </p><p>There was a large tent which was obvious it had been set up for him for when he arrived. He headed straight for it, getting ready to look over any information that the Queen told him would be provided for him that was specifically about this little rescue mission he had to do first. Shion stepped in with a sigh, tossing down a bag he carried on the bed in the tent. It wasn’t a bed like his mother had. He didn’t need to feel like he was still having everything handed to him while he was in a war. Shion told them to 'cool it down' with the royalty. He wanted to be seen as a commander, not a Prince commander. </p><p> </p><p>“Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion looked up toward the entrance. He smiled at who entered. “Meian.” The Prince was happy to see a knight that didn’t have a stick up their ass or a favoriting toward his mother. He hugged him. “I’m glad to see you,” he said through a sigh as he pulled away. “I thought you were taken too.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuugo sighed. “I was, but I got away.” He slapped him on the shoulder. “Though, I’m glad to see you too; I’m glad you’re here to command.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you were with the army that got taken?” Shion asked as he walked over to the table. It had a few papers on it, and Shion picked one up. Another map. </p><p> </p><p>“I was,” he said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“And Adriah?” Shion asked, picking up another piece of paper. It was the plans that the army had. The Prince waited for a response as he scanned through them, but he didn’t get any words from Shuugo. He looked up. “Meian?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shuugo whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not—?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he said. Shuugo walked up to the table and looked down at the papers too. “We’ll find him, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Shion said. He took a deep breath. It hurt. A bubble of air was trapped in his lungs. “Yeah, we will. Let’s come up with a plan, yeah?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shuugo was basically Shion’s second. He trotted on his horse behind Shion and kept the Prince’s sanity. The Knight was the only one who knew how Shion really felt about this little rescue mission. It wasn’t a ‘get back our army’; it was a ‘get back Adriah’. </p><p> </p><p>The journey to rescue with a two day trip according to where Shuugo said he believed they were taken. Shion had basically been following him the whole time. It made him feel like he wasn’t a leader, which Shion really wasn’t in his current mental state. He wanted to bite his fingernails and bounce his knee. The Prince would let Shuugo take over for this. Just until he got Adriah back; just until he could find himself able to breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>They took a break near a river. A few Knights made campfires, others set up makeshift beds with the things they decided to take with them, some others went to search the forest for some food. Shion took a seat on the riverbed. He picked up a rock and tossed it in the water with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Shion jumped a little. He looked over his shoulder at the voice. A Knight took a seat next to him, and suddenly, a second one took a seat on the other side of him. “Prince Inunaki!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto,” Shion said, and he looked over to the other knight. “Hinata. I didn’t see you two before.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were in the back!” Shouyou said excitedly. “I’m glad to see you’re leading us, Prince Inunaki! It’s an honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! The Prince,” Koutarou said with a laugh. “I didn’t expect it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Shion muttered. “Treat me like any other commander.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Shouyou agreed with a hum. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, Bokuto,” a voice called out behind them. “Leave Commander Inunaki alone right now. Go set things up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Meian,” Shouyou whined. He stood and sighed. “Alright, alright, fine. C’mon, Bokuto!” Shouyou pulled Koutarou up by the arm which surprised Shion. Koutarou wasn’t exactly near Shouyou’s height. He was a lot bigger than him. It was a bit of a shock that the small, redhead was able to pull the other to his feet and drag him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince," Shuugo spoke up when the other two Knights had run off. Shion hummed, picking up another rock and tossing it in the water. There was a sigh from Shuugo behind him. “We’ll find Adriah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the Prince muttered. “Go set up.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion didn’t sleep that night. He kept watch with the other Knights.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The army arrived at the camp Shuugo led them to the next morning. They caught them off guard enough to attack them without them being able to fight back. Shion watched as his men charged in on horses and took control. He flinched a little at the sight of a few people dying, but Shion took a deep breath to calm down his racing heartbeat. It wasn’t as if he had never seen death before, Shion just wasn’t a fan. </p><p> </p><p>He slid off his horse and drew out the sword on his hip. It was clear who the commander of their camp was. The way that their men tried to protect him as they fought, and the way that he yelled orders whenever he had the chance. Shion stepped up to him, stopping a foot away from him to lean down. He lifted his sword, pressing it into the whimpering man’s cheek. “Where are the prisoners?” Shion spoke. His voice was lower than usual. It tended to get that way when he was being serious. Like his mother’s, but everyone knew better than to tell that to Shion. The man didn’t answer, so Shion pressed the tip further, stabbing a small cut in his cheek that drew blood. “I asked where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow the riverbank! We tied them to trees!” He yelled out. “Just please don’t kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion stood up, and he sheathed away his sword. He looked at Shuugo. “Meian, seize the rest of the camp,” he said. Shuugo nodded, not taking a second before he started shouting orders at other men. The Prince turned to the happy duo. “Bokuto, Hinata, come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, Prince!”</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. “Commander,” he corrected as he lifted himself onto his horse. “Let’s go.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Following the river, Shion moved quickly. It probably seemed weird to Koutarou and Shouyou why he was in such a rush, but Shion didn’t really care. He just needed to get there. The Prince practically jumped off of his horse when the tied up men came into view. He ditched the animal, running to the trees. His eyes scanned each trunk with men with hung heads and beaten up bodies. </p><p> </p><p>No Adriah.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” a voice said as they walked over. “They did not take it easy on these guys,” Koutarou muttered. “Hinata, help me get them down, okay?” He called out. The redhead nodded and jumped to help. Shion would have, though he didn’t. He stood and stared, watching as Koutarou and Shouyou untied about a dozen men from the trees and carefully sat them down. They gave them water and food before moving to help the next guy. </p><p> </p><p>‘Where is Adriah?’ Shion thought. He knew he couldn't say that out loud. Instead, he cleared his throat. “Is this everyone?” He asked even though he knew it wasn’t. One of the men that were already untied hacked a cough when he tried to speak. He groaned and wrapped an arm around his stomach, his head throwing back to hit against the tree trunk as he slammed his eyes shut. Shion didn’t recognize him. He must have been a Queen loyalist.</p><p> </p><p>Another man raised a hand slightly. “No,” he spoke in a rough tone. “No, there are three other guys.” Shion didn’t even notice who the man had been before. He had been so hooked up on finding Adriah he didn’t even recognize him.</p><p> </p><p>“Suna.” Shion rushed to Rintarou’s side. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it over a cut on the Knight’s face. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Prince,” Rintarou spoke. “I don’t know where your boyfriend is. I’m sorry," he apologized. Shion’s lips parted in surprise, but he bit back his tongue from saying anything. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince pursed his lips and nodded. “It’s okay,” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“A few hours ago they took Adriah, Hoshiumi, and some other Knight, I think his name was Kunimi or something, on horseback that way,” Rintarou explained and pointed his thumb further into the forest. “They said they were taking them back to their own Empire.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion furrowed his eyebrows. “For what reason?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure for the others,” Rintarou began. He spoke in a whisper so no one else but Shion could hear, “but I know they took Adriah because he speaks English.” Shion nodded and lifted the handkerchief, pressing it down on the Knight’s exposed collarbone where he had clearly been tortured with a knife. “Prince, I’m sorry to say but you do know that going to get them would be a waste of time, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Shion said quietly. He sighed. “Yeah, I know. A war. I have to focus on the war before I let my feelings affect me.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou smiled. “Spoken like a true commander.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it,” Shion said. He slipped an arm underneath Rintarou’s and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Special treatment from the Prince,” Rintarou said through a strained chuckle. “Lucky me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re basically family,” the Prince muttered. “C’mon.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Getting <em>that </em>look from Shuugo when they went back to the camp stabbed Shion like a thousand needles. He didn’t want his pity upon not seeing Adriah. Instead, Shion handed Rintarou off to a doctor and headed into the largest tent there. Shuugo followed him, of course, he did. The feeling of him standing there as if he was waiting for Shion to just let out a scream, or cry, or kick the gripped feeling that hugged around Shion’s ankles. If Shion wanted to get anywhere, he couldn't let this, his feelings, control him so easily.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince cleared his throat and pointed to the messy table in the tent. “Grab the papers, would you?” He asked. “We can look over their plans to get a lead.”</p><p> </p><p>“A lead?” Shuugo asked as he stepped to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“In the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going after Adriah and the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t,” Shion told a deep breath. He faced the wall of the tent, refusing to look at Shuugo. “No, Meian, I can’t because I know the only reason why I would go after three men is simply because of getting Adriah back. We have to win first. I know my Empire’s priorities and it is not my happiness.” The Prince felt a warm streak down his face. A tear slowly trailing down the curve of his cheek. He didn’t wipe it away. Shion just took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting his shoulders drop. “Anyway, grab everything that looks important, then we head back.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The men who were injured at the capture were sent all the way back to the Empire. That was all except Rintarou who claimed he would be fine for the rest of the war. </p><p> </p><p>“Suna, I can send you back,” Shion said, leaning back in his seat. Rintarou flicked a wrist from the cot he sat in. He lifted a water bottle to his lips and tilted it back, chugged at least half of it down. “Alright,” the Prince mumbled. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Each night after that night of the rescue, Shion stared at the book. It sat closed in front of him on the bed. The Prince sat with his legs crisscrossed, elbows on his legs as he leaned over. He wanted to reread it, but ever since he <em>didn’t </em>know where Adriah was, he couldn’t pull himself to open it. It hurt even more that Shion had to force himself to focus on the war instead of finding him. He regretted becoming a commander after all. Shion should've stayed defiant. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he didn’t step up, he could’ve slipped from the bunker to search for him. If he slipped away in the middle of a war, maybe they wouldn’t take Shion to be a priority and not search for him and instead focus on the fight. Once Shion found Adriah, they could run far away and throw away any memory of the name <em> Inunaki</em>. They could become commoners in another Empire, or they could find a free spot near some riverside with a beautiful view and build a life there.</p><p> </p><p>Shion picked up the book and tossed it across the tent. He pulled his legs up and hugged them, resting his forehead on his knees. There was a sore feeling in the back of his throat, and he felt himself getting nauseous. They were winning the war, but without Adriah, Shion felt at a loss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lost in news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week into the war, the tears each night stopped. It was as if Shion couldn’t cry anymore. Anything and everything came out as a dry sob. Instead of reading or opening the book, Shion blankly stared at it. Two weeks in, he shoved it back in his bag. Three weeks in, Shion forced himself to forget about it. A month in, Shion did forget about it. It wasn’t as if he wanted to. Shion wanted the memory of Adriah to stay; he wanted to think of him each night; he wanted to see him in his dreams. At least, he would be with him then, but trying to focus on Adriah and the war was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult getting through, but as soon as Shion buried the memories, it seemed easier. He successfully led his army day after day. Before he knew it, Shuugo was in his tent telling him something that took the Prince by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Shion popped his attention to the Knight standing over his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair. Tired. He was absolutely exhausted. “Repeat what you just said.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we win this last battle, it’s over,” Shuugo said. He pointed down on a map that sat spread out on the table Shion's elbow rested on. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious?” The Prince leaned forward and looked. There were X’s and lines marked on the map. A single destination was circled. “Oh, my god.” He hadn’t even realized while sitting there and staring. The Prince had been lost in his mind since way before Shuugo had stepped into his tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight we can end it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then get everyone ready,” Shion muttered as he stood up. “We leave right now. This ends now.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Prince traveled alongside Shuugo as they made their way to the circled area on the map. He chewed his lip, a little nervous. If it was the last one, it could be the hardest one. His hands gripped onto the strap, knuckles turning white. He could tell they were getting closer by the sight ahead. A few lines of smoke in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>“We move quickly!” Shion called out. “Quickly to end this.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion was right to think it was going to be the worst battle. He lost the most men, and it was the bloodiest out of all the other battles they had been through during the entire war. The Prince stared down at the sword in his hand with a twisted expression. It made his stomach feel sick, watching blood trail down the blade. Even he had to participate in the fight instead of just shouting orders. On the bright side, the war was over. He wouldn’t have to feel like this again. That was unless he found himself in another war. </p><p> </p><p>The Knights had begun to pick up the things in the camp. Some men helped clean up bodies while others put their focus on helping the injured. Around ten men took the job of tying up the surviving enemies to take prisoners. A few remaining men decided to gather up important information like their enemy's documents.  </p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki,” a familiar voice said. Shion turned. He found himself smiling at the man who stepped up to him. “We did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did, Sakusa,” Shion said with a nod. “When did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi looked around the camp. He took a deep sigh. “A few moments ago. I wanted to congratulate you on winning your first war. There’ll be an Empire merge now. The Inunakis just got a lot more powerful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Shion mumbled. He took a look around as well. The splattered blood, the corpses lying around, the tents that were piles of ash from his own side setting them ablaze. “I just want to go home,” he whispered before he could stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Then head on home. Meian and I will take care of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Shion looked over. Kiyoomi nodded at him. “You sure? Shouldn’t I..?” He chewed his lip and looked around again. “Shouldn’t I stay and help?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done enough. The Queen wants to take charge of the aftermath anyway. You know how she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. “Yeah.” He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off the blade. Turning it over to check if it was clean, he frowned at it before stashing it away. “Alright. I’ll head back. Any injured can head back as well, any of those that are still well can help the Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Prince,” Kiyoomi said with a bow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion headed back to the main camp. He moved slowly as he packed up his things. The memory of how royalty was started filling his mind again now that the thought of war was out of the window. It would be weird for him to switch from a cold bed in a tent to the warm comforters he had in his room back at the castle. No more freezing, river baths. Just clean, hot showers.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his bag by the strap. A few things fell out. Shion groaned at the sight of all of his belongings tumbling from the bag. He kneeled down and started shoving the things back in. Some clothes, a small booklet that held some papers, a book that made him pause. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Lost In The Same Space. </em>’</p><p> </p><p>Shion's chest hurt as he read the book. He reached out to it and picked it up, dusting the dirt that hit the cover. The Prince opened the book and looked at the blank, first page. He sighed and turned his hands, tilted the book so all the pages fell to the very back. It was only then when he realized the small, scribbled signature on the bottom. A name. </p><p> </p><p><em> Allison Tomas</em>. </p><p> </p><p>That had to be Adriah’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>Shion brought a hand to his mouth and shuddered back a breath. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop any tears from forming. It was pointless, of course. Shion felt a tear roll down, and he wiped it away with his dirty sleeve. It had been so long since he cried that the feeling of tears down his cheeks was unfamiliar. He tossed the book and zipped up his bag, swinging on his back as he stood. With one glare left at the book that he left on the ground, Shion turned and took his leave, leaving behind the conquered war and the only memory left of Adriah he had.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Atsumu had greeted him with the warmest smile. He hugged him tighter than he had ever done before. Shion thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. He pushed on the twin’s shoulders to get him off of him, but it didn’t work. The Prince waited as Atsumu got the affection he needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t ya seem like ya miss me?” Atsumu frowned. Shion sighed. He pushed himself out of Atsumu's grip. The twin seemed different than how he had when Shion had left. His hair had a slightly different style and it was lighter in color. Shion decided he would ask later about that. Instead, he gave Atsumu a wave and passed him as he started to head up the path of the castle. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired, Atsumu,” Shion muttered in reply. “We’ll catch up tomorrow, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu seemed upset, but he nodded. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The month following the war, everything moved quickly. Shion didn’t end up doing much. It seemed as if life for Shion returned back to how it used to be with the Queen and King taking control over everything. This time, Shion didn't seem to mind. He was tired of everything. The Queen and King signed the documents and told Shion to sign a few as well. He didn’t read over them but instead blindly signed them. They had holdings that Shion didn’t care to tune in to. Everything had calmed down enough. </p><p> </p><p>Shion was left alone during the time for the most part. The only time he was talked to was Kiyoomi telling him when the holdings were or Atsumu trying to get his mind off of things. For the most part, Shion was held up in his room. He’d sit on his bed, curl up and hug his knees. A blank stare would be fixated on a single spot on his bed as he lost himself in thought. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was a knock on his door. Shion looked up. He stared at the door for a few seconds before there was another knock.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki?” It was Kiyoomi. Shion sighed and let his knees fall. He moved slowly as he got up from his bed and sauntered over. Opening the door, Shion didn’t even try to put a fake smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Queen and King are requesting you,” Kiyoomi said. His face was soft with lifted eyebrows that told Shion he was concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“A request or a demand?” Shion asked in a dead tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Demand.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed. “I’ll be right out.” He closed the door and headed to his mirror. A quick glance at his own reflection explained the worried look he received from Kiyoomi. Bags under his eyes and his eyelids were half-shut; his posture was sulken and his hair was tousled. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and got changed into a proper, appropriate outfit to talk to his parents. A high neck, red dress shirt with frills on the bottom and a pair of white pants. The shirt tucked into the pants, and the pants had three golden buttons lined up. The Prince brushed out his messy hair and sighed again. He looked in the mirror as he dragged his fingers on his eye bags. If he didn’t want his mother to say anything, he would have to do something about them. </p><p> </p><p>Shion opened the top drawer of his dresser and fumbled through it. Hitoka had brought him a few things before. There were a few small, half-empty containers of foundation. He picked up the cut sponge and applied the makeup, spreading it out as Hitoka had taught him to. With a tiny blush palette, Shion added some color to his face. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘There. Now I look like a person.’ </em> He sighed and put the makeup away. Shion brushed his hands down his shirt as he looked in the mirror. He grabbed and slipped on a pair of boots before being satisfied with his fit. His mother had to be fine with this. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince made his way back to the door and opened it. Kiyoomi was still there, and his eyes widened at the sight of him. “You always clean up so quickly,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“You only say that because you spend literal hours cleaning,” Shion said as he stepped into the hallway. “Come on.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi stayed with him, taking a seat beside him in the holding room. Shion was always thankful for having him next to him as company. He calmed Shion down, which was weird considering Kiyoomi’s presence that he gave off. Most people found him intimidating or scary, but Shion never did due to how long he had known him for. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince was clearly nervous as he sat down at the table, drumming his fingers on his legs as he sat there. Kiyoomi could recognize it almost right away. He placed a hand on his back. Shion straightened, his spine snapping like a ruler as his fingers dug into his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying,” Shion hissed through his teeth. “I’m on edge, excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Kiyoomi replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Shion snapped back. “Sorry, did you lose someone?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi stayed quiet, only keeping his eyes on Shion. There was a look of pity. Was it pity though? Shion couldn’t tell. For the first time, Shion couldn’t read Kiyoomi. He was probably the only one who could, yet at this moment, the Prince struggled. Kiyoomi wasn't blocking him out, either. It was that Shion’s mind was trapped in a box. He felt as if he couldn’t trust another look eve if that look was on his side. Adriah had been on his side. Had been. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Shion apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi didn’t respond with words. He only nodded and put his attention to the front of the room when the sound of clicking heels could be heard coming. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Queen walked up to the front, looking around the room. Shion and Kiyoomi were obviously there. The King was at the end of the table, though it wasn’t nearly as long as the dinner table was. This was an oval-shaped table with as many as twelve chairs surrounding it. The rest of the chairs were filled with the higher-ups of the Kingdom like Shinsuke. </p><p> </p><p>She held her hands behind her back in that overly confident way that Shion hated. As her head turned, it snapped when it landed on Shion and she cleared her throat. “Shion, my son,” she began. Shion did not like the sound of that. She never called him <em> ‘my son’</em>; she would never give Shion that amount of respect with a title that showed they were related. “Your father and I have talked about this ever since we got done with all the holdings after the war,” the Queen said. “We think it’s time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Time?” Shion asked. He looked around the room for help from everyone else to explain to him what he was missing out on. His eyes met with the King’s but there was nothing to read from them. The King just looked tired. He always looked tired. Shion gave up and looked back at his mother. “Time for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, your father has reached his time,” she said. “He’s tired, and he’s been ready to retire and hand down the throne for years.” The Queen tilted her chin up. “We’ve decided to pass it down to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion froze. The throne? His?</p><p> </p><p>“After your performance in the war, we’ve both decided that you’re more than ready,” she said. “Though, it’ll be hard without the help of someone experienced. That’s why I won’t be stepping down as Queen until you find someone <em>worthy </em>of replacing me," she explained. Shion swallowed the lump back in his throat. Ruling with his mother; ruling with the current Queen; ruling with the most difficult woman to ever exist. He stole a glance over at Kiyoomi to try and read his expression, but the guard wasn’t looking over at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t talk to anyone outside the Kingdom,” Shion spoke up. Obviously, they lived in the largest Kingdom of the Empire, but Shion was rarely allowed to leave due to his mother’s strict control. “How do you expect me to find anybody to help me rule our Kingdom that meets your standards?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have something set up, Shion,” she spoke matter-of-factly. The Queen walked over to Shion and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her grip was strong and cold even through his shirt. “You will head to dinner and meet with her. Her family looks over the second-largest Kingdom in <em>our </em> Empire, and her parents are far from retirement, though she is ready and capable. Do you understand?” She asked. Her grip on his shoulder strengthened. It hurt as if her fingers became blades. He wanted to swat her away, but he knew that if he did, he’d be smacked alongside the head, and it wouldn’t feel good. The last time she hit him, he got a migraine that lasted three days.</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. It’s tomorrow night. We wanted to get you up and ruling while your father is still up and running in case you have any early questions,” she said. “A tailor will bring you your outfit, and a few Knights will escort you to their Kingdom,” the Queen explained, and her hand finally left his shoulder. “That’s all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lost in the other kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, for Shion, sulking in his room wasn’t an option. He couldn’t look dead today; he had to look alive. Shion took a shower and cleaned himself up. Some nervous part of him overused the soap for his hair. He almost got it streaming down into his eyes as he got lost rubbing it in while staring at the rocky, shower wall. His mind was not on the tracks. If he didn't fix it soon, his mother would notice. If his mother noticed, that was just a hundred more things he had to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>Shion stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist and walked up to the counter in the bathroom. He wriggled his toes on the soft carpet and leaned over trying to get a good look at the bags he had under his eyes the night before. After the meeting, he had made an effort to get a good meal and night sleep to get rid of them. There wasn’t much of a difference. </p><p> </p><p>When he left the bathroom, the Prince noticed a garment bag lying on his bed. He stepped up to it and unzipped it, coming to a white outfit sitting inside with a red jacket. Pulling it out, he could see it wasn’t a jacket. It was a wrap cape coat. He set it to the side and got dressed in the white clothing first.</p><p> </p><p>A white button-up with a smaller frill at the hem of the sleeves than usual. Frill lined the plackets as well, starting large at the top near the neck and slowly shrinking and stopping halfway down the shirt. Shion lifted the cape and wrapped it on his shoulders, buttoning the red overcoat with the golden buttons. It hung a little past his waist. There was a spot he could bring his arms up with extra cloth so he could lift his arms without lifting up the whole cape; when his arms were at rest, it folded over neatly and rested. There were a pair of red boots that sat at the bottom of his bed. He sat down and quickly slipped them on. Stretching his feet out in front of him, Shion rolled his ankles and caused the decorative strap with a golden button to jump a little. With a sigh, he stood up and headed to the mirror. He combed aside his hair and fluffed his light bangs. Shion redid his makeup as the same as the night before. After he hid the bags, Shion sighed at his reflection, quickly faked a smile just to see if he could, and he headed to the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Prince made his way downstairs. There hadn’t been any guards standing outside his door. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, a few were waiting with the twins. Osamu was handing Atsumu a small, wooden box. </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu?” Shion asked as he stepped up to him. The twin looked at him with a smile as he took the box from his brother. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t weird that Atsumu was in the castle, obviously. The only thing that was weird was what he was wearing. His outfit was somewhat similar to Shion’s. He wore the same shirt and pants except his pants were red. Instead of the wrap coat, Atsumu had a plain, red jacket that he rolled up to his elbows. His hair was slicked, and he had a single, golden bracelet loosely wrapped around his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m comin’ with!” Atsumu exclaimed. He playfully punched Shion in the shoulder. “The Queen told me I should,” he explained. Osamu sighed, and he rolled his eyes before glaring at his twin. Atsumu caught his eye and flicked his wrist in the air to shoo him away. “Go away, ‘Samu. I don’t need yer input.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sighed. “Just think ya should rethink,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“About coming with?” Shion asked. “If you ask me, it’s the best idea my mother has had in a long while.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, ‘Samu!” Atsumu said while harshly elbowing his twin in the side. “Go to yer boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stomped on Atsumu’s foot before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s such a prick,” Atsumu muttered as he lifted his foot and licked his thumb. He rubbed his finger on the tip of his shoe in an effort to clean off the small scratch Osamu made.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t you coming with me be a good idea?” Shion questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Atsumu set his foot back on the ground. “Oh.” He chuckled. “It’s my turn to clean the house, so since I’ll be gone, he’ll hafta do it.” He slapped a hand on Shion’s back. “Ya look hot. Let’s get.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the ride to the second-largest Kingdom, Shion leaned on the window and put his face in his palm as he stared out of the carriage window. He had a foot resting on his knee, eyelids wanting to close for a rest as he stared out in boredom. Right next to him was Atsumu, nervous as he drummed his fingers on his leg. The twin was only nervous because Kiyoomi sat across from him. The Prince wanted to make fun of him for it, but he couldn’t gather any energy to bother his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi and Issei sat across from the two of them, the Knights that were chosen by the Queen to go with Shion. The Prince was glad his mother couldn’t figure out who was a Queen and who was a King loyalist. Issei and Kiyoomi favored Shion and his father far more than the Queen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It took a few hours for them to reach the castle of the second Kingdom. He stepped out of the carriage to Knights lined up on both sides giving him a walkway all the way up to the castle. Kiyoomi, Issei, and Atsumu had already stepped out waiting for Shion. The Prince looked up to them with a tired expression. Still, he was not a fan of being treated like royalty. The lined of Knights seemed too far.</p><p> </p><p>With a small sigh that he tried to hide, Shion stepped out and began his walk, Atsumu, Issei, and Kiyoomi following behind him. All the Knights bowed down as he walked past. He tried to ignore it as best as he could as he reached the front doors.</p><p> </p><p>By the large doors were two people. Shion could easily tell they were the rulers of the Kingdom. He gave them a bow to which they returned, and they exchanged handshakes. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Prince Shion,” the man spoke. “It is an honor, truly.” He stepped aside to allow the three of them to walk. “Dinner has been prepared, and I’ll have a Knight show you to a room where you can wash up, then he’ll escort you to the dining room. I’m sure you’re hungry after the long trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Shion replied with a nod. He looked over his shoulder to Atsumu who caught his eye and gave him a cheeky grin. The Prince scoffed and looked ahead. At least someone was enjoying themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Shion, Issei, Atsumu, and Kiyoomi washed up. Kiyoomi was going to argue that he was a guard and should be doing his job as the other Knights of the second Kingdom were, but Shion told him to shut his mouth and treat himself. On the other hand, Issei seemed to appreciate the royalty, but he just kept it on the down-low.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They sat at the dining table. Other Knights and obvious higher officials were there. It seemed as if everyone followed that set up. He looked around, but Shion didn’t spot any women at the table apart from the woman ruler whose name Shion was told but did not remember. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of sitting there, watching as chefs brought out trays of food, it seemed the daughter arrived. It was who Shion first suspected to be the daughter considering she was the only other woman there that wasn't the ruler. She was gorgeous and had long, black hair. It shined in the candlelight of the building.</p><p> </p><p>Her outfit was red, of course, to match the color of the Empire. It was a long dress with petal sleeves. The bottom puffed out, but it wasn’t as big as the dresses that Shion’s mother tended to wear. It seemed she was allowed to be a little freer in her clothing choice. Shion felt himself smile at that. Someone had some freedom in what they did. At least there was someone that could.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over and sat in the chair that was left for her, a seat directly across from Shion so they could have an easy conversation and get to know each other. He stood up for her and gave her a respected bow. She returned one before standing up straight and extending her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimizu Kiyoko,” she introduced herself. With her closer, Shion could spot a beauty mark on her face. An even closer look, Shion could see the way that she slightly squinted at him, but he chose to ignore it. </p><p> </p><p>“Inunaki Shion,” he said as if she wouldn’t know. The two took their seats for the long dinner.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Halfway through the dinner, through tons of talking and conversing, laughing and smiling, a Knight walked up to Kiyoko’s father who sat at an end of the table and whispered in his ear. The man sat up straight and turned to the Knight, a face of disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Father?” Kiyoko spoke up. That took Shion aback a bit. The way that she just spoke up to her father. Shion would never do that to his mother unless he wanted a lecture and a migraine. “Is everything okay?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he said quickly. “Enjoy your dinner, please,” he spoke to everyone that time, locking eyes with Shion for reassurance that Shion didn’t take. “I’ll be right back.” He slipped from the room.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince slowly looked over at Kiyoko with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” she muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Heya!” A man plopped down in the seat next to Shion. It scared him a little. The smaller one swatted a hand back on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, don’t do that. What the hell?” Shion cursed. “You scared me. Where did you go?” Shion didn’t even realize that Atsumu had slipped from the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom,” Atsumu said with a shrug. “Man has to do his business.” He ignored Shion and shifted his attention to Kiyoko. “Ya know, I think yer too gorgeous fer someone like Shion,” he said. The Prince groaned and rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘Of course.’</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Standing up, Shion did a small stretch, slightly lifting off his toes as he bent his arms behind his head. He yawned and tried his best to bite it back as Kiyoko walked around the table. She gave him a slight bow, and he returned one — even though he was very sick of bowing. </p><p> </p><p>“It was an honor to have dinner with you, Prince Inunaki,” Kiyoko spoke. “I do hope we can do it again sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Shion said with a nod in agreement. “I as well.”</p><p> </p><p>‘I as well? Who talks like that?’ Shion mentally sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki, Miya, Knight Sakusa, Knight Matsukawa?” The four looked over at the calling of their names. A Knight walked up to them and bowed. Shion wanted to kick over the next person who bowed to him. He had a soft face, kind, and he looked as if he really didn’t want to be the person delivering this message. With his hands behind his back, he tilted his head in a nod once he got their attention. “I have unfortunate news,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Kiyoomi asked before Shion could.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it seems that your carriage has been—“ the man bit his lip, his dark blue eyes looking to the side. “Tampered with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tampered with?” Shion asked. He scoffed. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has messed with your carriage so badly to the point where it’s deemed unsuitable to ensure a safe ride home, I’m afraid.” </p><p> </p><p>Shion looked over at Kiyoomi as if he would have an explanation. Of course, he didn’t. Kiyoomi had been with Shion the entire time. He knew as much as the Prince did. </p><p> </p><p>“We have extra rooms here in the castle if you don’t mind staying. Clothes will be provided as well,” the Knight explained. “We’re incredibly sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine!” Atsumu jumped in. He wrapped an arm on Shion’s shoulder. “It’s nice here! Not that his place isn’t, but it’s a change from bein’ in the same room day and day, ain’t it, Prince?” Atsumu bothered. </p><p> </p><p>Shion squinted at him, but he sighed. “Yes, it’s alright,” he said. “Staying overnight will be fine.” He added a shrug. “I don’t see an issue. It’s not like I’ve had a bad experience here today, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>The Knight gave him a bow to apologize. Shion’s foot twitched to kick him, but a hand was on his shoulder and grabbed his attention before he could kick the knees of the other. Kiyoomi, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have Nishinoya escort you then,” the Knight said. He turned his head and looked near the doors. “Nishinoya, if you would please!” </p><p> </p><p>A short Knight made his way over, a skip in his step and a bright smile as he stopped in front of them. “Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Please bring the Prince, his friend, and guards to rooms. Anything they ask for, you bring. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>The excitable guard nodded. He waved as he began to back up down the hall for the four to go with him. Shion took the first step, Issei, Kiyoomi, and Atsumu followed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It’s an honor, Prince Inunaki!” The Knight spoke. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu!”</p><p> </p><p>Shion chuckled. “I’m not that big of a deal, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always modest,” Atsumu muttered right next to him. Shion elbowed him in the side. </p><p> </p><p>“You are! You’re about to be King of this ENTIRE Empire!”</p><p> </p><p>Shion bit his lip. ‘The entire Empire.’ He sighed mentally. ‘It’s huge. How do my parents even do this?’ He knew where to start. Shion had been watching his parents ever since he was little. Though could he do it himself? He wasn’t sure. “Yeah, I guess I am,” the Prince muttered. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They all got separate rooms. Shion looked around it before thinking about unbuttoning his cape to relax. He circled around it, eyes scanning the small trinkets and decorative items that were in the room. Some small figurines that screamed for him to not touch, pictures on the wall that were made well before his time, and furniture that was clearly made by a master of their craft. </p><p> </p><p>He reached up to his neck as he stepped up to a beautiful, large mirror and snapped off the buttons. Behind him, he could see a door. The Prince spun around and laid his eyes on it. He stepped up to it, his hand ghosted over the handle, but he took a deep breath and opened it. A walk-in closet filled with beautiful dresses and suits. All different types of attire were hung up on the pole. Cloths were stacked on the shelves above. Shoes sat lined up at the bottom. </p><p> </p><p>Shion closed the closet. He was snooping around. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince walked to the bed where yet another garment bag sat like one had that morning. He opened it up to a sleeping set and sighed as he pulled the cape off his shoulders. Tossing it down, he reached and buttoned his shirt, glancing up to look out the window as he let the dress shirt slip off. It was a simple long sleeve and a pair of baggy pants. Comfortable. He lifted the sides of the pants and let it fall to test how loose they were. Could he keep these? He hoped. </p><p> </p><p>Shion stepped up to the window and looked out. Unlike his view in his castle, Shion could see the Kingdom in the distance. His room back at his own castle was in the back leaving him with the view of the land and the lake beyond the castle — after going out that night, Shion realized that what he thought was a giant crater in the ground had been the lake. </p><p> </p><p>To the left, he could see a balcony. It looked peaceful, and he suddenly grew an urge. Shion stepped away from the window and headed to the dresser. He picked up a match and struck it, lighting the lantern that sat there. The Prince moved to the door and took a deep breath as he put his hand on the handle.</p><p> </p><p>He opened it and peered outside of the room, looking both ways in the hallway for anyone. It was clear, and Shion took a step out and softly closed the door behind him. He walked to where he expected the balcony to be. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Just as he thought there would be, there was a set of decorative, glass doors leading outside. He took another protective look both ways and walked up to it.</p><p> </p><p>Shion stepped out and inhaled the night air. It relieved him as he stepped up to the railing and rested his hands on it. There was a hook for a lantern. Shion hung the one he carried up so he could fully lean on the bars. He looked up at the sky, head tilted back to observe the stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki.” Shion had never turned so fast. A woman stepped out and closed the door behind her, a soft smile on her face. Kiyoko. She wore a nightgown and slippers, her hair was down and glasses sat on her face. No wonder she had been squinting before. Her parents must’ve made her take off her glasses for appearances.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimizu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she said as she stepped up to stand next to Shion. Her hands placed on the railing as well as she glanced out to the Kingdom, so Shion joined her in looking at the view. “I prefer Kiyoko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then you should know I heavily prefer Shion — without the Prince, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko laughed softly. “Alright, Shion.” She took a deep breath through her nose and stood in silence with the Prince for a moment. “I don’t want to marry you,” she suddenly said. That took Shion by a surprise. He looked over. She didn’t return a gaze. Her face seemed determined yet at the same time, it was sad. Shion recognized it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in love with someone else, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She finally met his eyes. Kiyoko slowly nodded. “Yes. How did you—?” She paused. Shion laughed. He swore he almost cried, and he bit his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I see the same look in my own eyes when I look in the mirror,” he mumbled mostly to himself, but she was close enough and listening hard enough to hear. The Prince looked over at Kiyoko. “Tell me about them,” Shion said.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko’s eyes were wide in surprise. She stuttered for a bit before her face flushed. Turning her head, it was obvious she bit back a smile. “He works in the Kingdom — a baker.” She sighed deeply in the thought and relaxed as she leaned on the railing. “His name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and he’s a dork.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes him different?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes him different from the rest of the guys that flirt with you?” Shion asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Kiyoko hummed. “There’s just a different look in his eyes, I can see it,” she began. “The way he looks at me. It’s like he’s putting us on equal ground, and most people would find that disrespectful, but I can’t help but feel like it makes him different. He’s not doing it out of cockiness or disrespect, it’s more so that he can read just how tired I am of royalty.” The look of calm bliss fell from her face. She quickly looked to the Prince in a panic. “Not that I’m saying I don’t <em>like </em>royalty. I like you. You clearly — how do I put this?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion laughed. “I understand, Kiyoko.” She smiled and nodded, looking back off into the Kingdom. After hearing her speak, it was obvious she was gazing in the direction of a specific building. “You ever think of running away?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She laughed. “I um—“ she bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I have — or I had. I don’t really have anything else to run away for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said—“ Kiyoko froze. “Oh. They’re—“</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded. He sighed sadly. “At least you were smart about who you fell in love with,” he said. He reached up and twirled his bangs between his fingers. “Mine was a Knight. Lost him in the war.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko remained silent. She probably didn’t know what to say after having gone off on a tangent right there while Shion was hurting. Guilt was probably how she felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I meet him?” Shion spoke up to break the silence. “We can slip into the Kingdom before I have to leave. I can give you an excuse to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko slowly smiled. She nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lost in surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That following morning, Shion had a new garment bag waiting for him. It sat on a hook on the outside of his door He took it off, bringing it back into his temporary room to look in it. There was a red outfit in there. Red pants, red shirt. The three-fourths sleeve with an angel hem. A long, white cardigan with a hoodie was in there as well. Shion tossed it on before slipping on the matching white boots. There was a knock on his door as he was folding up the clothes he had been given to wear to sleep. He glanced over and set the folded clothes on the bed before heading to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Inunaki,” the Knight on the other side said with a bow. It was the same dark blue-eyed man who told them about their carriage before. “I believe you’re heading into town with Miss Shimizu?” Shion nodded. He stepped out of the room. “Follow me then, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Kiyoko was waiting. It seemed she wore what royalty considered ‘casual’ clothes. A white, asymmetrical dress with exaggerated frills. It fell down a little past her knees. She wore a golden necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was pinned back by a clip that matched as well and had a makeshift flower from gold as well.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a smile and a wave. No bow. Shion sighed mentally in relief. “Goodmorning, Shion,” Kiyoko said. She bit her lip. It seemed as if there was something she was wanting to say, but the heir was good at holding back her tongue. Shion ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” he said. His eyes drifted to the side of the Knight beside him. He sighed. “Atsumu, Sakusa, and Matsukawa?” Shion asked the guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Already waiting out front for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion was relieved. He did not want to be escorted by a random stranger, Knight or not; the dark blue-eyed Knight was nice, don’t get Shion wrong, he just preferred familiar faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” Shion said with Kiyoko, and she nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They headed into the Kingdom. It seemed a lot friendlier than the Kingdom he resided in. It was probably because his Kingdom had the overlooking of his mother. Here it seemed more laidback.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked through, the two of them received waves and smiles. It was nice if Shion was being honest. Everything seemed peaceful without a ranking of a social class. Obviously, there was one there, but it seemed as close to equal as commoners would let the Prince get. </p><p> </p><p>“The bread he bakes, by the way,” Kiyoko began to say as they walked, “amazing, might I say.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion laughed. “Are you sure that’s not biased?”</p><p> </p><p>“See for yourself.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Issei and Kiyoomi stepped into the bakery first, a bell hitting the top of the door rang throughout the shop. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted into Shion’s face, and he breathed it in. There were unscented candles lit that hung on the walls so you could still smell the baked goods, glass chambers holding the food, a few tables were lined against the walls to sit down and eat. </p><p> </p><p>Someone who leaned on the counter didn’t even glance up. He lifted a hand and did a lazy wave. “Hey, Kiyoko,” he said. “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doing fine,” she said as she quickly stepped up to the counter. Kiyoko pushed the book off the counter to the other side. It was frantic, and it was completely unexpected. Shion was a bit shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell—“ the man looked up and froze. His face grew pale; his expression dropped. “Oh, shit.” He looked at Kiyoko. “Is that the Prince? You brought him by here?” He started speaking low and through his teeth. “You know how many of these books I have laying around in the back? Especially ever since He came here!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Shion asked while stepping up to the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” the man quickly said. “Hanamaki Takahiro,” he spoke and held out a hand. “Pleasure to meet the Prince.” </p><p> </p><p>“What were you reading?” Shion asked. Again, just like how he had seen in Kiyoko’s eyes, he had seen that type of fear on someone’s face before. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing of importance,” Takahiro said. He looked over Shion’s shoulder. “Atsumu, hey! He should be back in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Atsumu said. He lifted his hand and made an ‘okay’ sign with a wink. “We can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for what?” Shion snapped. He was getting impatient by not being told anything. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.” Shion wanted to smack the smirk off of Atsumu’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Kiyoko quickly said to change topics. “Tanaka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Takahiro said. He leaned down and picked up the book Kiyoko had shoved off of the counter before Shion could get a read of what it said. The baker did a good job hugging it to block the title as he stood with it in his arms. “I’ll go get him.” He turned on his heel and left into the back room. Before Shion had the chance to ask what he wasn’t getting told, Kiyoko clapped her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“We should take a seat. I’m sure Tanaka will bring us something good to eat,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>‘That Hanamaki said He would be back in a bit.’ Shion mentally sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘I guess I can just wait it out.’</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It didn’t take long for Takahiro to return with another man. He had a shaven head and a bright smile on his face. An apron was wrapped around his waist as he walked into the room with a tray in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoko!” He called out, speeding over. The man set the tray on the table and reached over, placing a kiss on Kiyoko’s cheek. “You stopped by as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko nodded. “Yup.” She looked at Shion. “Shion, this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“This really is the Prince?” Ryuunosuke asked. “Well, Prince or no Prince, I will fight you if you try and take Kiyoko from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I have no intentions of taking Kiyoko from you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re insane for that,” Ryuunosuke muttered, getting lost in staring at Kiyoko. “But I guess I can’t complain.” He picked up the plates with different pastries off the tray and set them in front of the two. “Go on. Eat while you wait,” he said, placing drinks in front of them as well before grabbing the tray. The Prince was still confused about what he was supposed to be waiting for, but he decided to ignore it the best that he could while he enjoyed the treats brought over by Ryuunosuke in the meantime. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi stood near the door, leaned against it with his hands behind his back as Atsumu stood next to him. The twin kept tapping his toe on the floor. He seemed a bit nervous. He’d steal glances over at Kiyoomi, but they weren't the longing glancing of wanting to talk to Kiyoomi before. They were different.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few minutes of eating and talking. Kiyoko told the story about how she and Ryuunosuke had originally met to pass the time. Ryuunousuke pulled up a chair backward to the table to listen as well even though he was well aware of the story. He leaned on the back of the chair, his arms resting on the backrest as he set his chin on his arm. Listening and sometimes adding along, Ryuunosuke would hum and nod in agreement, or even add in a detail to flatter Kiyoko.</p><p> </p><p>Takahiro stood by a bookshelf that sat by the opposite wall of them. He pulled books off and looked at the cover. It seemed like he was dusting them off as he stood there checking books. After probably an hour of talking — Shion wasn’t bothered with the wait; he was enjoying his time — Issei walked into the bakery from standing guard outside and headed over to the baker by the bookshelf. The Knight leaned over with a hand on the copper-brown’s shoulder and whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Takahiro asked in a low voice, but Shion leaned back in his chair and listened carefully to eavesdrop. He had gotten pretty good at tuning out and tuning in to specific conversations. “Well, let Tanaka know, idiot. Why are you reporting to me? An excuse to talk to me?” Issei said something, but he was a lot better at whispering than Takahiro was. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Takahiro cleared his throat. “Yo, Tanaka,” he called out. The other baker looked over his shoulder at Takahiro. “Come here.” Ryuunosuke excused himself from the table with a smile and got up from the chair, picking it up and moving it to the correct table as he made his way over to Takahiro and Issei. </p><p> </p><p>Shion watched carefully. He was still more than curious. Burning with curiosity maybe. It made sense for the Empire’s color to be red. Shion wanted to burn the closest thing to him if he wasn’t going to be told whatever the hell he was waiting for was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Ryuunosuke’s face lit up. The baker slapped Issei on the back with a laugh and then told them something to which they nodded and left the bakery.</p><p> </p><p>‘What the hell?’ </p><p> </p><p>Ryuunosuke made his way over and stood behind Kiyoko. He placed his hands on the back of the chair and scooted her chair out. Much to her surprise, she let out a small scream. “Ryuu?” She asked, turning her head. “Oh.” Kiyoko stood from the chair and looked at Shion. “I guess it’s time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Time for what?” Shion asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’. You’ll see,” the thick accent of one Miya Atsumu said behind him. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder. “See ya in like, I dunno how long this’ll take. What’re yer guesses, Omi?” Atsumu turned to Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just get out. It doesn’t matter how long he takes,” Kiyoomi replied. He grabbed the back of Atsumu’s shirt and pushed him out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“See ya, Shion! — Omi, ow, be careful!” Atsumu shouted before he was basically tossed out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoko, what is happening?” Shion was basically begging at this time to know what was going on. Never had he been so out of the loop for something he desperately wanted to know. Not even in the war.</p><p> </p><p>“Well—” Kiyoko began to say, but suddenly, from the back of the room that Takahiro had slipped into before and Ryuunosuke had come from, there was a slam of a door. They looked over. Shion sat biting his bottom lip in anticipation. “Him,” Kiyoko said in a whisper. Shion returned his gaze back to her. He raised an eyebrow. 'Him?'</p><p> </p><p>The Prince was turned in his chair, an arm resting on the back of it to turn and look at the door. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“You see,” Kiyoko began to explain as she put her hand on Ryuunosuke’s back and gave him a light shove. He seemed to understand, and Ryuunosuke gave her a nod before he headed to the backroom. “Last night when we were talking about love and you said that you lost yours, I felt bad,” she said. Shion knew that. He nodded. Where was she going with this? “Then you said that you lost him in the war and that he was a Knight, and it got me thinking. What if he wasn’t dead?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion scoffed. “It’s been months. He would’ve come back,” he said. “I think,” he added in an unsure mutter. </p><p> </p><p>“Though what if he couldn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Shion raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“There was a Knight that showed up a little after the war,” Kiyoko said. Shion felt his stomach drop a little. He nervously shifted in his chair, his fingers gripping the back of it. If he was a little bit stronger, he might have broken it. “He didn’t speak, and it made us wonder why, but his work ethic was amazing, so even with the language barrier, Ryuunosuke hired him. </p><p> </p><p>“The thing was, he clearly understood Japanese. He responded to us and wrote things out to communicate, but he couldn’t seem to speak it. Actually, he even knew all the rules of the Empire already, and he knew all the famous people like when we’d talk about the Inunaki’s. It was strange how he seemed to know everything yet couldn’t speak the language of the people.</p><p> </p><p>“We never knew he was a former Knight of the main Kingdom until a week ago when he finally spoke Japanese,” Kiyoko said. “He came running into Ryuu’s room one night speaking saying that he found his voice. He began to tell Ryuunosuke everything. Thankfully, for us, Ryuunosuke can basically translate ramble,” she said in a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, he was a Knight from the main Kingdom who had been captured during the war. Near the end, he and his friends were released, but obviously, the other side wasn’t happy about their loss,” Kiyoko began to explain. “They had hit Him over the head. Sometimes, when you hit someone so hard over the head, they seem to forget any other languages they know that’s not their native tongue.” </p><p> </p><p>Shion’s heart skipped a beat. He slowly stood from the chair, using the chair and table to help balance himself to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Recovery was taking him too long, and only just a week ago, he has completely healed.” Kiyoko took a deep breath. “You see, when I heard about your love being a Knight that you lost in the war and with this knowledge of this Knight, I headed to Atsumu’s room after we parted ways that night for some extra information. He asked me what I specifically wanted to know.” She softly chuckled. “Even though it could possibly get me in trouble, I asked the question that would completely connect all the dots for me. ‘Was he English?’.</p><p> </p><p>“At first,” Kiyoko continued, “Atsumu laughed in my face. Though lucky for you, your friend is a pretty bad liar.” She looked to the door that Ryuunosuke had disappeared behind. “Ryuu! Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>Shion looked over as the door opened. Ryuunosuke stepped out. He pushed his back on the door and reached in, pulling on the sleeve of another man to pull him in. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince felt his breath stuck in his throat. He almost had to beat on his own chest after a minute of staring; it took a while, but he finally found air. It was sharp as he breathed in, a hiccup in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“After Atsumu had finally admitted to me that he was English, I asked for his name,” Kiyoko started again. “And I told him I knew where he was.” Shion stared at the tall man who was frozen in the doorway. It seemed he didn’t know about Shion either. “I see you two have catching up to do. Come on, Ryuu,” Kiyoko said. Ryuunosuke didn’t say a word and jumped to follow Kiyoko out of the bakery.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a step back, Shion hit his hip against the table. His hand covered over it. He tried to play off how it hurt as he moved out of the way to take a second step back. “You’re a figment of my imagination,” Shion said quietly, but the other still heard him. The other with his chopped, black bangs yet adorable haircut; the other with his dark eyes yet soft expression; the other with his tall posture yet relaxed shoulders. “You’re not real,” he said.</p><p> </p><p><em> “They beg to differ, </em> ” Adriah said. Shion twitched upon hearing the English. It had been so long since he had heard the language. Shion hadn’t even practiced, or spoke it, or read it for that matter. Not the entire time he knew — or thought he lost Adriah. He tossed the book at the campsite. <em> “Shion, please.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I thought they said Japanese came back to you,” Shion said. He didn’t move as Adriah took steps closer. There was a part of him that wanted to be mad at him. He had been alive the entire time. Was sending a letter not a thing?; Though he couldn’t speak English, he could write it. There was no excuse. </p><p> </p><p>“It did,” Adriah spoke. He was around the counter, already stepping closer from there. Shion still kept his ground there, hand on the table as pushed his fingertips into the surface. “But I suspected you would want to hear English. Maybe it’d help you believe it’s me.” Adriah was so much closer now. He stood only a few feet away. With his long arms, he could probably reach Shion if he tried; he could probably brush aside Shion’s bangs as he had before; he could probably kiss his forehead as he did all those months ago. If he did that, Shion knew he would melt. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been months,” Shion whispered. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I know, I’m sorry.” </em> Adriah took another step closer. He was right in front of Shion now. His eyes were clearly on Shion’s hands. <em> “I wanted to recover faster to see you, believe me. I just didn’t want to see you when I was so messed up.” </em> He reached out to Shion, a hand cupping his cheek. Shion wanted to pull away and chew him out. Though he didn’t. Shion let his head rest in his hand. His cheek did fit well in his hand. <em> “Are you going to let me keep my promise?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Keep your what?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah chuckled. “You rusty on the English?” Shion furrowed his eyebrows at him and glared. It made Adriah crack a smile. He missed that. Shion had missed that stupid, bright-white smile so much. “My promise, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“That you would come back?” Shion lifted an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I had three promises that night,” Adriah said, letting go of Shion’s cheek. He moved against the table and leaned against it, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“To come back,” Shion mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded, and he lifted a finger to keep count. “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion chewed his bottom lip in thought. “The book,” he suddenly said. “You were going to tell me about your second book -- the second part to the book.”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah put up another finger. “And the last one?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I—“ Shion thought. He tried to rack his brain, but it was difficult thinking back to all those months ago including through the war which heavily clouded his mind. “Don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Shion said. “It’s not like life has been particularly easy thinking that the person who I just confessed to just went off and died at war.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Adriah apologized again. “Close your eyes, and I’ll show you the promise.” Shion stared. He didn’t move. “Shion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” the Prince muttered. “Fine.” Shion let his eyes shut. He took a deep breath, completely unaware of the promise he had made with Adriah all those months ago. As he waited for Adriah to do God knows what, he tried to remember. </p><p> </p><p>A hand tilted his chin up. Before Shion could think, there was a pair of soft lips on his. The Prince’s eyes shot open just to see a pair of relaxed, closed eyelids. He didn’t move at first. Shion couldn’t. Though when he felt a hand on his waist, Shion felt that jolt through him that he missed so badly. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted off his heels, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Shion let himself relax, and Adriah’s hands met his waist to support the smaller one as he leaned on him. </p><p> </p><p>Adriah pulled away, putting his forehead against Shion’s. He had to lean down — a lot, but he didn’t seem to mind with the grin on his face. <em> “Do you remember now?” </em> He asked.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah,” </em> Shion said with a deep breath. <em> “Yeah. I wanted to kiss you again but you told me ‘no’.” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Well, I just have to keep my final promise now </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I lost it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Lost the promise?” </em> Adriah asked, confused. Shion scoffed. He backed up to lightly shove Adriah in the shoulder. <em> “Then lost what?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “The book.” </em> Before Adriah could say anything, Shion spoke again. <em> “I’m sorry. I was so— </em>“ Shion paused. “I was so fucked with everything going on that I just threw the book behind,” he spoke quickly. “I thought you were dead, and it made it hurt to look at, and so I just tossed it—“ Adriah cut Shion off, his lips on his. Shion could get used to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Shion,” Adriah spoke softly. “I’m not mad.” Shion grabbed the front of Adriah’s shirt and twisted his finger in it. “I’ll go back and get it. You carry out the plan that Kiyoko has.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plan?” Shion lifted his head. “What plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll marry Kiyoko—“</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you let me finish, Prince?” Adriah asked with a chuckle. Shion stepped on his foot. “After you marry her and your mother steps down so far out of power she can’t get to you again, then I’ll come back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoko will run away with Tanaka, and you’ll have the Empire under your control. Your Empire, your rules. You got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Shion nodded, though he paused. “Wait, how long do you think it’ll take my mom to step down after the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“A month?” Adriah estimated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god.” Shion buried his face in his hands. They both knew that once Shion was King, his mother would breathe down his neck the rest of the time she would be in power. A month. That would be another month without Adriah. “Adriah—“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I believe in you, Shion.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You can do it,” </em> Adriah said. He brushed back Shion’s bangs. <em> “I know you can. How about I make another promise?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Another?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded. <em> “When we see each other again, I’ll tell you the truths to all the things I’ve ever lied to you about.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “How many times have you lied to me?” </em>Shion asked. </p><p> </p><p>Adriah chuckled. <em> “Once you know them, you’ll understand why I did</em>,” he said. <em> “I promise they’re not bad. You might laugh actually.” </em> Adriah grabbed Shion’s hands that were wrapped around him and peeled them off. <em> “Come on. You should get going before you get too attached to me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Shion frowned. <em> “I’m not like that.” </em></p><p><br/><em> “You’re exactly like that.” </em> He reached forward and placed a soft kiss on Shion’s lips. <em> “Good luck, Prince.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lost in the month of Queen Inunaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the ride back to the main Kingdom, Shion was silent as he stared out of the window. He had been thinking of everything that had happened in the last at least twenty-four hours. Waking up the morning before and getting ready, heading out to find out that Atsumu was going with him, the carriage ride there, getting ready for dinner, meeting Kiyoko in the dining room, later that night spilling the information about Adriah out, going to sleep. The next morning he woke up, got dressed again, headed into the Kingdom to meet Kiyoko's forbidden love, finally saw Adriah again.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince looked to his left where his best friend sat. “Adriah was the one who broke the carriage, wasn’t he?” He asked softly. Atsumu looked up at Kiyoomi across from him. Both of them exchanged glances. The twin let out a nervous chuckle and turned his head to Shion.</p><p> </p><p>“We learned after talkin’ with him that he did, yah,” Atsumu admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you talk with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last night,” Atsumu said. “After I talked with Kiyoko, we headed to Omi’s room and came up with that little plan to get ya two to meet, and we also came up with the marriage plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plotting behind my back,” Shion muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“If was fer ya own good!” Atsumu cried. “We helped ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” the Prince said. He sighed. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what friends are fer, Shion,” Atsumu said while patting his back. “Let’s just get ya through this next month, yah?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If Shion was being completely honest, he didn’t hate the forced, arranged wedding he had. It was beautiful and full of so many people that Shion was able to talk with Knights that he was friends with without having to worry about the Queen seeing. She was too busy talking with other people from the Kingdom Kiyoko came from. In simple terms, she was too busy bragging about how she was helping <em> her </em> Empire with this marriage. </p><p> </p><p>Shion ignored her for the night. He talked with Kiyoko and even Ryuunosuke who was able to get in due to his baking skills. Ryuunosuke and Takahiro walked around with platters of pastries. They’d camp around Kiyoko and Shion. Sometimes, Takahiro would find himself talking with Issei which Shion thought was a bit funny.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was actually a big help. He worked with Osamu and jumped around to make sure people were comfortable. That was probably why the Queen was such a fan of him. Atsumu could be so <em>fake</em>. </p><p> </p><p>That night, the moment that Shion and Kiyoko were forced to kiss in front of everyone after being pronounced by the Priest, Shion felt the plan lock into action. His fingers tingled as he backed from Kiyoko and looked at her in the eyes. They had their plan set in stone under the Queen’s knowledge who still believed the look between them to be a look of love and not plotting behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>A King and Queen crown was placed on top of their head. Shion felt the weight of the gold push down his light hair. He reached up to fix the placement of it. It was heavier than the Prince's crown, which he had never worn aside from the very few times he had to in front of large gatherings of civilians or very important meetings. Otherwise, he never even liked to look at it.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few hours of standing and talking through congratulations from people before everyone began clearing out of the castle to head home. Shion wanted a fresh breath of air, but he couldn’t find himself able to slip from any eyes. Is this what being King was like?</p><p> </p><p>Shion looked at his mother. He was a bit more comfortable now with the status of <em>‘King’</em>. “Mother,” he spoke clearly. She looked at him. Her eyebrows raised in light surprise. His tone was different from any other time he had spoken to her. “I’m turning in for the night. I’m tired.” Shion didn’t give her a chance to reply. He turned on his heel and headed to the doors. On his way out, he caught Kiyoomi and Atsumu’s gaze. They smiled, and Shion couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion sat on his bed and looked up at the chandelier on his ceiling as he unbuttoned his shirt. As he tilted his head back, he felt something fall off the top of his head. He turned and looked. The golden crown sat on his bed, the weight pushing down the comforters of the bed. He picked it up and stood, walking over to a stand to place it where it belonged. It had been brought to his room the day before.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door, and Shion looked over as it slowly peeked open. “Kiyoko,” he spoke upon seeing who stepped in. The new Queen. “I forgot this was your room now too,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” she said with a nervous smile. “I went back to my room and none of my clothes were there,” she said with a sigh as she stepped in. She walked up to the closest and opened it, a heavy breath slipping her lips when she opened it. “Just as I suspected, they already moved in all my clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion slipped his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it on the bed before walking over to the closet to look in as well. He twisted the jewelry around his wrist and sighed. “They could at least ask us about moving our stuff before they do it,” he muttered under his breath. Their clothes had clearly been split and separated in the walk-in closet. Shion’s clothes to the left; Kiyoko’s clothes to the right.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped in, grabbing a soft long sleeve that was for sleeping, and stepped out. The Prince — The King slipped it over his head and yawned. “I call the left side,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed to begin taking off his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko laughed. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Just as they had all suspected, even though the Queen wasn’t the Queen anymore, she breathed down the back of Shion’s neck. She was everywhere it seemed, watching the new rulers closer than two fit puzzle pieces. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be packing things up?” Shion asked one day a week into being King. He lowered the paper in his hand as he looked over papers of the Empire’s history that had been confidential to him before, glaring at his mother. The King had gotten better at that — he had gotten a lot better at casting harsh glances at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be moving out to some royal building built so you can live out the rest of your life until you die in peace?” </p><p> </p><p>The former Queen gasped. “How dare you speak to me like that?” She asked. Shion rolled his eyes. He knew that he could have her thrown out of the Empire in all reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to keep pretending to like each other?” Shion asked. “After all of this, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” She spoke. “Of course, I like you! You’re my son!”</p><p> </p><p>Shion scoffed. “Whatever,” he muttered. “Can you leave? I have a lot more reading I need to catch up on.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother wasn’t a fan of the way she was being spoken to. It was obvious. The way her fist balled up on her sides and her eyebrows furrowed. It was clear she wanted to say something about it, but the sound of a door behind her opening stopped her. She turned and looked, Shion glanced up as well, and they saw as Kiyoomi stood with the door open for her to leave. She huffed strongly through her nose and left.</p><p> </p><p>Shion made eye contact with Kiyoomi after he closed the door, and he grinned. “Thanks, Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Another week passed by of Shion reading documents through documents of the Empire’s history. It seemed nice before his time. There had been a lot more freedom in the past of the Empire. Shion wondered what changed it. He was nearing the time his parents were stepping up to the throne, but he decided to take a break from the endless history lessons.</p><p> </p><p>Shion walked around the castle, eyes scanning around to observe the castle as if it was his first time walking the halls. He thought of a remodel. Shion always hated the way his mother made things. He wanted a more comforting feel, and he wanted to get away from his mother’s design. </p><p> </p><p>It was late at night. Actually, it was past the curfew that his mother had put on him when he was Prince, but now, Shion could walk the hallways without anyone telling him to go to bed or bitching to his mother. He felt free even with his mother still in the castle, and he knew he’d be even freer with her gone.</p><p> </p><p>He held a lantern in his hand, lifting it up to paintings as he passed by. Shion froze upon seeing one. A painting of two young girls. They were clearly close, arms wrapped around each other. Smiles were on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Shion took a step closer, holding the light up to the small gold palette that read the title of the painting. <em> ‘Lost In The Same Space.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>He dropped the lantern. How had he not realized it before? Or at least, how had he not remembered seeing it? </p><p> </p><p>“Shion?” </p><p> </p><p>The new King looked over. He made eye contact with the light grey eyes that matched his even while they stood in the dark. A man in the hallway held a lantern as well, staring at Shion as the new King stood in front of the painting with the broken lantern sitting at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Shion quickly stomped on the lantern, breaking the flame to not start a fire. “Father,” he breathed out. Shion looked to the painting as the former King stepped closer. “What’s this painting?” He asked. His father seemed to sweat a bit as he held the lantern up to get a better look at the painting. He gave a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just curious,” Shion lied. “I’ve never asked, I realized. I wanted to know before you’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>The former King looked both ways in the hallway. He sighed before looking back to Shion. “You cannot tell your mother I told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’d tell her anything?”</p><p> </p><p>His father chuckled. “That’s true,” he muttered quietly under his breath. He let out a sigh as he glanced up at the painting. “Even if I had the book where this picture originates from, I’m not sure I could read it. It’s hard to even remember the story, actually. It’s been decades since I’ve last looked at it or a copy like it.” The former King laughed sadly. “I feel like there’s not a copy out there left. Maybe one.”</p><p> </p><p>“A story about two girls,” Shion muttered as he looked at the painting. “They spend a lot of their time together,” he began to tell. As best as he could, Shion tried to word it exactly how Adriah would. “Some people would call them childhood friends.” Shion felt his father’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look at him. He continued. “After an incident, the girls ended up getting separated. A few years later, the two stopped talking to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, Father,” Shion hushed him, a finger put to his lips as he kept his eyes on the painting. He took a deep breath before continuing. “The first girl spent all of her time trying to find the other, but she was never able to, and the other girl didn’t even think her friend was alive. She fell into a small depression for a bit. Using things like helping others, she tried to forget about her missing childhood friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Though, the one girl found the other after a few years, but she was afraid her friend wouldn’t remember her. She watched her from afar instead of reaching out to her. The friend watched her other friend grow up and become someone—” Shion paused. “Mature,” he whispered, remembering the word that Adriah had given him when Shion struggled to define it. “She watched her live her life because she had thought her friend had moved past her and forgotten, which wasn’t true. She had never gotten past her. They both die never knowing they were still looking for each other. Sad story.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion sighed when he was done. He looked down toward his feet at the broken lantern. ‘I’ll never be as good as remembering that story summary as well as Adriah is.’ He finally looked over at his Father. “Father?” Shion took a step toward him. His father was crying. A single tear fell down his face. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t heard that story told in years,” he mumbled. “An English work of fiction,” he began to say. The former King, still a few tears that strolled mindlessly down his face, walked up to the painting and dragged his fingers down it. “Written by <em>Anonymous</em>. How did you know it?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “I read it,” </em> Shion said, taking a chance. He could practically see the light in his Father’s eyes when he spoke English. <em> “About a million times.” </em> The former King was clearly stuttering on his words as he struggled to find something to say. He could understand Shion, couldn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shion’s eyebrows lifted. His Father could understand. <em> “After a lot of irritating lessons from a corny Knight,” </em> Shion said with a chuckle. <em> “He’s plain, and he doesn’t stick out, but there’s more than what meets the eye,” </em> he muttered without thinking. <em> “Like the book,” </em> he added softly. When Shion had first found the book, it was boring to him. It didn’t stick out; it was plain. Though when Shion opened the book, there was more to what met the eye. Shion chuckled. He couldn’t believe he just realized that.</p><p> </p><p>The new King stepped up to his Father. <em> “Father,” </em> he began, <em> “get Mother out of here, and I’ll change the Empire. She has an unknown hate toward other languages, especially English, but we don’t. You know that. I want to bring it back.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s not unknown,” </em> his Father said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “It was because of me.” </em> The former King sighed. <em> “I wasn’t English, I am Japanese, but I grew up in an English Kingdom. They weren't like this though. They allowed a branch of all languages and cultures. Soon, I met your Mother there. We were young, and we fell in love. I didn’t even realize that she was an Inunaki.” </em> Shion stayed quiet as he listened to his Father’s past. In his twenty, almost twenty-one years, Shion had never heard it before, and he had never asked. <em> “I married into the Inunakis, and soon enough, your Mother and I became Queen and King. After her parents left, she completely changed the Empire. She banished every language but Japanese, yet there was a stronger hatred toward English simply because she was ashamed I had spoken it.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ll never know,” </em> he said through a sigh. <em> “Who is this Knight that speaks English?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Shion smiled. <em> “Not here, but he will be soon.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Will I get to meet him?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “No,” </em> Shion admitted sadly. <em> “He’s coming back when Mother and you leave.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then we should leave quickly.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “What?” </em> Shion asked. The former King turned on his heel to leave and began walking down the hallway. Shion followed him, walking alongside him in the hallway. <em> “What do you mean?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I want the Empire to return back to the way it was,” </em> he said while stopped. <em> “And I just know that you’ll complete that goal.” </em> He smiled. <em> “Heading off to sleep will only make the night go by faster. We’ll leave in the morning.” </em> Shion stopped at the end of the stairs and watched his father climb them, the light slowly leaving with the old, tired man. <em> “Good luck, son.” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That following morning, Shion got up bright and early. He hopped from his bed and changed into his white button-up with a bishop's ends on the sleeves and fluff near the neck. The King buttoned the collar as he looked in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Shion?” A figure sat up in the bed, tiredly rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing up so early?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgot to tell you,” Shion sprung to say. He moved to the closet and stepped inside, slipping on his pair of red pants with the white decorative lines that ran down the sides. “They’re moving out today. This morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kiyoko snapped awake. She reached for her nightstand and snagged off the glasses, shoving them on her face with haste. “Wait, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Long story,” Shion said. He slipped on a long cardigan and ran his hands through his hair with minimal effort. “Hurry up.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion had been down the stairs with such speed that he was afraid that Koutarou or Shouyou would have to catch him on his way down. Thankfully, he found his footing and took a deep breath. Clearing his throat, he stepped outside of the castle in the early morning. A carriage was waiting out front. Knights were carrying boxes upon boxes onto it, stacking things carefully. The Queen was sitting in the carriage in silence, a leg over the other as she clearly angrily tapped her finger. Whatever the King had said to convince her to leave today was something she obviously wasn’t a fan of.</p><p> </p><p>“Shion.” The new King turned. He met face to face with his father. “I believe in you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you ever return?” Shion asked. He looked up at the castle. “To ever see how I’m doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“One day, I might,” the former King said. “In a few years, I’d love to see just how much you’ve changed it.” He put a hand on Shion’s shoulder, and the new King looked at him. “I can’t wait to walk the old paths of the Empire and see the changes you make.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion felt himself tear up. He bit it back and gave him Father a nod and a smile. With that, and a glisten in the other’s eye, his Father let his hand slip his shoulder and walked to the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko made her way out just as they were about to leave. She gave the former King and Queen respected goodbyes before she stood next to Shion and watched the carriage leave the castle. There were commoners waiting by the gates to bid them goodbye, but Shion and Kiyoko didn’t want to join them. </p><p> </p><p>Shion looked over at her. He couldn’t help but smile. “Are you ready?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been packed since the week I got here, Shion,” Kiyoko said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send Atsumu and Sakusa out then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lost and found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Shion was about to get ready to frantically pace around the room as he waited for his best friend and his best Knight to return with his wife’s lover and <em> his </em> lover, his office door was being knocked on. Shion raised an eyebrow to himself and shook it off before he made his way to the door. He opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“King,” Tooru spoke. “There’s something that we should go over.”</p><p> </p><p>Shion raised an eyebrow, but he sighed and stepped aside for the front Knight to step in. “Come in,” he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru walked in to speak to him about the commotion thrown downtown. Queen loyalists weren’t exactly pleased with her leaving. Some started a riot, but thankfully, it had been calmed down by Knights. Others had started strikes and stopped working. Shion sighed upon hearing all of it. He wanted a drink. The King leaned against his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean,” Shion began to say, “if the old Queen’s loyalists hate me so much, they can leave,” he said. “I really do not give a shit for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru chuckled. “Of course, you say that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever known me to be someone who likes to handle people’s bullshit?” Shion asked. “Only my Mothers,” he said while pointing a finger to Tooru, “and now I don’t have to listen to her anymore. She’s gone.” He sighed in relief. “Don’t kick them out, just let them know they’re free to leave and there will be changes in the Empire.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like this side of you, King,” Tooru said with a grin. He headed to the door to leave. With a hand on it, he opened it, yet he was still looking at Shion so he didn’t see the person waiting on the other side of the door. Shion did. He was thankful he hadn’t been holding that drink he had been wanting before. “What?” Tooru turned his head and looked. “What the hell?” He muttered. “You’re alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah smiled and stepped into the room. “I’m alive,” he replied. “Excuse us,” he said before giving Tooru a light shove out of the room and closing the door on him.</p><p> </p><p>Shion didn’t waste a moment after that. He ran to Adriah, basically jumping on him as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down by his neck to a reasonable height for him to put his lips to his. There was a laugh that slipped from him and buzzed against the other’s lips as he kissed him. He still tasted like peppermints. It was funny.</p><p> </p><p>The way that Adriah’s arms snaked back around Shion and backed him up. Shion loved it. He felt warm and coddled, and relaxed. The King felt the back of his foot hit his desk, and he kicked up to sit on it. Adriah held his face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs on Shion’s cheeks. He let out a soft chuckle as he gave quick, small kisses to Shion’s lips. Once, twice, thrice, and a fourth time before he put his forehead to his. Shion’s hands held onto Adriah’s sleeves, sliding his arms down and moving down to his chest as if he needed to feel if the other was real because Shion actually couldn’t believe it. They had done it. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Before we continue this reunion, I think you should say goodbye to Kiyoko and Tanaka before they leave,” </em> Adriah spoke.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> Shit. <em> You’re right,” </em> Shion cursed. He laughed before pressing a quick kiss to Adriah’s lips again before slipping his hand in his. <em> “Let’s go.” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was weird heading down the castle steps with Adriah. They had never been in the castle together, though Shion could sure get used to it. </p><p> </p><p>When they got outside, the second prepared carriage of that day was waiting for them except with a lot fewer people surrounding it. The only people around were Kiyoomi, Atsumu, Osamu, Issei, Shuugo, and Takahiro. That was weird seeing the baker. It piqued Shion’s interest in why he was there, so he walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanamaki,” Shion called out. “What are you doing here?”<br/><br/></p><p><em> “Heya, King,” </em> Takahiro said with a grin. <em> “Wanted to drop these off to you.” </em> Takahiro handed him a wooden box. Shion almost couldn’t find the strength to even lift his arms to accept it.  <em> “Surprised?” </em> Takahiro asked with a chuckle. He looked over to Kiyoomi. “Hey, Sakusa!” He called out. The Knight snapped away from his conversation with Atsumu and walked over. Takahiro handed him the box. “For the King,” he said with a wink. Takahiro looked back at Shion. <em> “You want to know what I was reading the day you came into the bakery? It’s the first book in that box. It’s a good read,” </em> he said. </p><p> </p><p>There was a horse nearby that Tooru held onto, and Takahiro whistled. Tooru heard, as did the horse, and he let go of the strap. The horse made his way over to Takahiro and bumped its nose into his face. <em> “If you must know, I was the reason your man was able to survive in the Kingdom he was in while only knowing English while he was brain damaged.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Adriah rolled his eyes and scoffed. <em> “Whatever, Hanamaki.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s ‘you’re welcome, you sexy beast’ to you,” </em> Takahiro said with a laugh. He stuck his foot in the strap and boosted himself up on the horse. <em> “Catch you later, Kings.” </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shion laid wide awake in his bed, arms and legs sprawled out as he stared up at the ceiling. The chandelier was still for the most part aside from the slight movement it would make from the wind cutting through the open window. The room was quiet apart from the opening and closing drawers in the room and the pattering footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there was a heavyweight on his chest. Shion let out a groan from the unexpected impact. He quickly sat up and grabbed what was thrown on his chest. A book. The King looked up at the other who stood at the end of the bed with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, King,” Adriah said with a chuckle. He wore a pair of boxers and a short sleeve shirt as he crawled on the bed. Tossing himself down on it, Adriah laid on his back and bent his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face.<em> “So the things I’ve lied to you about,” </em> Adriah began. Shion crossed his legs under him and looked down at Adriah. He let the book rest in his lap. <em> “I doubt that your English got any better without me around or at least someone to teach you so I assume that the words ‘indescribably captivating’ and ‘absolutely endearing’ mean nothing to you still.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Adriah peeked open an eye. When he caught Shion’s confused gaze and furrowed eyebrows, he laughed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Wait, I’ve heard those words before,” </em>Shion muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Adriah nodded. <em> “I’ve said them to you before, but when you asked what they translated to, I had lied about what they actually meant and came up with something else.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“‘Indescribably captivating’ and ‘absolutely endearing’.” </p><p> </p><p>Shion froze. “You’re joking,” he muttered. “You were flirting with me even then?”</p><p> </p><p>Adriah shrugged. <em> “What can I say? You have a cute laugh that you rarely let out and a way you get excited that you barely let people see.” </em> Shion picked up the book and dropped it on Adriah’s stomach that time. “<em>Oof!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Shion mumbled quietly, though there was a smile on his face and a burning in the back of his neck from embarrassment. Adriah laughed. He picked up the book and tossed it on his nightstand. Holding his arm out, he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come on.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “What do you mean ‘what’? Do you not know what cuddling is?” </em> Shion rolled his eyes with a scoff, but he smiled as he slipped under the covers, under Adriah’s arm, and placed his cheek on his chest. It was nice. A lot nicer than Shion had thought cuddling with someone would be. Adriah was warm as he always was, but there was something different about lying with him like this. The slow rise and fall of his chest calmed Shion down and made him a bit sleepy. <em> “So I had never actually come up with a title for my little second story,” </em> Adriah began softly. <em> “‘Lost In The Same Space’ to what? Never sure.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you telling me your second story?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I keep my promises, Shion.” </em> Adriah sighed. <em> “I went back to tell the story of the girl before she died. The one that never knew about her friend working to find her until after the other had passed. She worked hard to uncover her best friend after a few years only to be met with her friend’s old research papers and keepings of her because she kept track of her friend, you know? She watched her grow successful. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “While riling through the papers of her friend’s research, and since I believed they were in love, she found many unsent letters addressed to her. Multiple confessions yet there was never any confidence for her friend to send them so she never did; multiple letters just saying how much she inspired her but could never face her again after their splitting incident. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So she heads to her grave after learning everything. She confessed at her grave because she did, in fact, love her as well, and she promised to continue being one that others looked up to as well. Never did she fall in love again, either.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Always sad,” </em>Shion mumbled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Well, they both did die by the end, and I wasn’t going to make the second story twist it out of it being realistic fiction like the first book was.” </em> Adriah sighed. <em> “I wanted to make it feel like that it could’ve actually played out like that.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Mhm,” </em> Shion hummed. He sat up and looked at Adriah. The dark-haired one smiled up at him and brushed away his bangs. <em> “I like the book, don’t get me wrong,” </em> Shion began to say as he looked off to it, but he quickly returned his gaze back to Adriah. <em> “No disrespect to the original writer or you for that matter for coming up with the second part.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mhm.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But I’m glad we didn’t end up that way, you know? Forgetting one another or ending up in the wrong place and wrong time.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “You being sappy, Shion?” </em> Adriah asked, a light chuckle. <em> “I thought that was my thing.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Shut up,” </em> Shion muttered. He rested his head back down. <em> “Go to sleep. We have things to do in the morning like pronouncing you the second King.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Exciting.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adriah laughed. He pulled the covers more over the two of them, letting out a sigh as he ran his fingers through the back of the other’s hair. <em> “I love you.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Shion felt his heart skip. He smiled and buried his face into Adriah’s neck. <em> “I love you too.” </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALREADY OVER GRR I LOVE THIS FIC SO MUCH I LOVE TOMASHION. I've been writing a lot of Jujutsu Kaisen lately but if I'm ever writing Haikyuu, I have another tomashion fic as a wip so just letting you know I am not done with these two. I love them sm</p><p>THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS I LOVE YOU ALL !!! And thank you for sticking with me through these 13 chapters &lt;3</p><p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>